Red (April X Raph)
by Sampsonknight
Summary: April is well known by the villagers as Red Riding Hood based on her lineage. To her she doesn't want fate to deal her such cards. This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters. Disclaimer: The TMNT isn't mine No money is being made on this story. (TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)
1. Chapter 1

_**Red (Raph x April) Part 1**_

 _ **This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.**_  
 _ **So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks**_

 _ **This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Thursday.**_

 _ **(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)**_  
 _ **Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.**_  
 _ **Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.**_

* * *

With a sunken heart filled with unspeakable dread and fear, she fled for her life.

Inch by inch, step by step, the burning residing in her lungs begged, pleading with her to cease her actions and give them rest.

Yet alas, rest wasn't an option or luxury she could afford, for the darkness of the woods grew thicker with every passing moment.

Extending its deadly icy claws for her throat, taunting her name, proclaiming that she was his!

Not giving into her tired state that was simply near its breaking point, the red hooded damsel pushed forward with much stubbornness and determination.

The young female's red cape flapped in the stale wind that brought smells of indescribable rot.

As if it was to tease her of what was to come, what was awaiting for her within the deepest depths of the unnatural woods.

Clenching her fist, praying to the gods to allow her to survive this horrifying ordeal, April had no choice to press forward avoiding the temptations of looking behind her.

Taking deep shallow breaths, she tried desperately to ignore the taunting sounds of paws smacking against the hard dirt ground from behind, chasing her like some white rabbit that was going to be their dinner.

Like hell she would meet such a fate, such an end such as this! This was not her ending of her story, far from it!

Alas, her fatigue closed in quickly, bringing much weight down upon her drained body, which burned like an untamed fire.

Wearily, even she knew this to be true; that soon she will be unable to continue her escape only to fall prey to those damn wolves…

Was she always meant to be sacrificed to them?

Was she to be just another set of bones and flesh for them to devour, howling in victory of their good hunt?

Biting her lip hard that drew blood, holding back the tears that wanted to rain down her frail skin, she had to continue to fight.

She wasn't their **prey!**

She will **prevail in the end!**

She wasn't some **milk maid** they can **chew upon!**

Just as the repulsive darkness was about to consume her, a clearing came into her view of sight.

Open hearted once again, the veil of despair lifted, she was almost there and she was going to live! To finally escape these retched woods once and for all!

Like rolling thunder, the pounding of the paws grew nearer with their pursuit, as she came inches from the imaginary line of safety.

Pure gentle green fields provided sanctuary from these demons on fours was in arm's reach now.

Feeling the breaths of her hunters beating down her neck, April leaped forward landing hard onto the soft green grass, feeling the sting of her actions ripple through her body.

Quickly, feeling the sweat on her brow, the frantic female looked up towards the entrance of the woods.

With a hard gulp, April bear witness the wolves prowling at the forest boarders, growling at her in a hot rage.

Yet not one dared to tempt fate and pursue her anymore.

It was as if these ancient dark trees were more than a terrifying sight for ones of weak hearts, but also acted as some wooden cage for the fowl beasts from escaping.

April breathed in easily, she knew she had made it, she found her way out of that despicable place.

Free of being those monsters' next meal, with a hearty laugh that over took her, she was relieved this was finally over with.

Surely anyone else would have failed becoming victims of their hunger, yet she wasn't like everyone else.

Letting her body takes its course, allowing it to have its well deserve rest, she flopped to the ground very impressed with herself.

Extending her arms out, feeling the new fresh grass softly brushing her skin, feeling blessed to be alive, April was more thankful than ever in her life.

With the dangers gone, cast into the depths of her mind, April slowly closed her eyes, feeling and smelling the light warm breeze that wisp by.

April couldn't imagine any other perfect moment other than this; she escaped her fate, her curse of being Red Riding Hood, as so many town folks ignorantly titled her for her family lineage.

Never again will she worry about the big bad wolf; never will she end up as his prize.

To think this moment could never falter, something shattered her victory before she could enjoy it to the fullest.

Unexpectedly, something in the air change!

Suddenly feeling a shadow casting upon her, the red hooded damsel shuddered on the cold that started to claw at her, overcoming her with a startling fear.

Who could it be? Wasn't she safe?

Quickly April opened her eyes, as they widen in terror, seeing his bright yellow blazing eyes and that spine tingling grin painted across his face.

"Hello Red!" The big bad wolf churred, quickly pouncing onto her, pinning her to the ground as she screamed in horror.

"Let me GO!" April wailed, fighting back with the little strength she had left, she wasn't this wolf meal, she will never be!

Licking her cheek to taste her soft sweet skin, the wolf purred in amusement, "Never Red, you are forever mine!"

Instantly the wolf aimed for her throat piercing it with its massive jaws, as April's blood quickly drained out of her body.

Watching helplessly at her murderer, April gurgled in her own fluids.

She was paralyzed in her horror, only to be able to continue to bear witness her death, her ending of her story…

 ** _-TBC-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red (Raph x April) Part 2**

 _ **This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.**_  
 _ **So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks**_

 _ **This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Thursday.**_

 _ **(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)**_  
 _ **Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.**_  
 _ **Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.**_

* * *

Feeling something gently brushing against her cheek warmly, April's eyes flashed open and her body sprung upwards in fright, as she screamed a horrifying wail.

In a cloud of confusion sweat and tears ran down her face, while she gasped for air to stop her burning lungs.

Quickly the terrified damsel grabbed for her throat wildly, feeling it in desperation.

She swore it was ripped apart, claimed by the jaws of that wolf, yet she felt nothing, not even a scratch on her soft clammy skin.

Frantically, fighting with her blankets that wrapped around her body tightly, binding her to her bed, April managed to get out of them, only to kiss her wooden floor in the process.

The stinging pain of the impact made her head swim, making it lighter and more disoriented.

Fighting against the fog that was consuming her, April desperately scrambled to her feet, rushing towards her mirror on the wall to see if she was truly fine and alive.

There in the reflection, she didn't witness any horrific mutilation that was preformed on her, there was nothing at all that stood out of the ordinary, other than the pure red nose that was still throbbing in pain.

The refection like any other day, was a damsel with pale white skin that showed off her porcelain face, framed by her long wild red bright hair, as her vibrant green eyes popped, giving her a beauty that many men longed for…

Staring at the reflection still very skeptical, April feared if she looked away she will once again find herself in those cursed woods.

Slowly grabbing her water vase without breaking eye contact to her own reflection, April poured yesterdays water into a bowl in order to wipe away the sweat that covered her skin.

Coating her hands with the cold water, April sighed, wishing today she could bathe in some warm bath water, yet knowing all to well she wasn't scheduled until two days from now, she had to make do with what she had.

Washed up the best she could and finally had the courage to stop staring at herself, sluggishly April dragged her feet towards her window on the other side of her room.

With her dream, well nightmare really, still fresh and taunting her poor state of mind, it only fueled the paranoia that clawed at her.

Any moment, around any corner, she feared he will be there to claim her once and for all.

Reaching her window the young damsel swallowed hard, feeling her world closing in.

With shaky hands, taking a deep, long breath, reminding herself, she was safe he could not be here, April took her time opening the wooden window shutters, feeling the welcoming sun that attempted to warm the cool morning air.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she came aware she was actually holding her breath the whole time.

Shaking her head over her foolish demeanor, she was displaying over some meaningless nightmare, probably brought upon by the past nights' hot nights, April looked down upon the small village she called home.

Though it was small compared to any the cities in the far west, it was a very lively place either way.

From her window sill, she had the full panel view that lay before her, living in one of the rooms in the town's motel on the top floor, it was the best view in the village.

Standing tall were the other wooden buildings and some were even made of stone with tin roofs that reflected the sun rays.

The streets were paved with dirt as some of the main ones were paved with slabs of stone, nicely decorated to impress the incoming travelers that wish to take part or visit the marketplace.

As early as it was, people rushed about below, busy with their daily routines getting ready for the morning market.

Suddenly the notion hit her that today was market day, for it was only opened twice a week.

Slumping forward, leaning her petite body against her window sill, April miserably recalled the promise she made to her grandmother, while she hopelessly stared into the beyond, wishing it was any other day then today...

For it being market day, she was to go and purchase some items for her dear old guardian, which she loved so very much, yet lived far from the safety of this village.

How many times has it been that she begged the sweet loving woman to move here, where it was safe from all unspeakable harms of the outside world, including the deep woods?

Yet the old woman, stubborn as a new born calf wouldn't hear any of it, telling April, _'Darkness and fear has no boundaries, has no true leash. It will corrupt any giving place if one gives it root, yet the forest with so much shadows, one can hide, one can strive to live another day…'_

Still not understanding what she meant in full, April could only nod at the quote, that she been told so many times, letting the old lady to have her moment, though at times she acted crazier than not.

Figuring she was best to get ready and gather what she needed from the market, April left the window grabbing her basket and cloak.

In theory April should be able to visit her grandmother and be back home long before dusk, that is if she planned this right and it goes smoothly, that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Red (Raph x April) Part 3**

This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.  
So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks

This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Thursday.

(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)  
Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.  
Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.

* * *

Adjusting the pure red cloak that the young damsel had to admit that she admired very much, regardless how much everyone makes fun of its color and size, she was proud in wearing it all the same.

Its thick material was soft and comfortable beyond compare.

It even kept her warm in the winter nights and cool in the summer days.

It blocked out the heavy rays of the evening sun, that would love to roast her fair skin and it also kept the wet cold rain and snow from kissing her with its icy lips.

To her this cloak was something she could never leave without or consider replacing over any silly notions of her lineage, it meant too much to her... Since it was once owned by her mother, that the unfortunate girl lost long ago to the wolves…

With her basket full of goodies within her hand and the desire to get this over with as soon as possible, April headed for the outskirts of the village.

Taking the only available route to her dear grandmother's house, was this old beaten dirt path that ventured through the fields towards the safe part of the woods.

These woods that were deemed as safe for travelers weren't thick and heavy with bushes and trees, as the darker parts of the forest were.

These parts were just right, with enough life to give it an alluring sight to see, minus the dangers that would await in the shadows of the deep cursing woods.

Whistling a tune to past the time, April's heart flew in height, her hopes were rising and she felt great to take in this fresh air, which she had painfully missed.

The village was nice, but didn't have these smells, this freshness that lingered on every tip of every flower petal.

The morning dew was still present, giving a pleasant aroma to the fields that was a wonderful experience, even making April want to dance to these bubbling cheerful feelings.

That is if she had the time to.

Yet alas the mood of her given state faltered becoming stale and dry, as she suddenly stopped at the entrance of the woods.

There in her wake, to her dismay, she became aware of an unusual sight before the forest entrance.

Cast in an ominous shadow, someone was perched there casually on top of the wooden fence that boxed in the grain field to her right.

Mysterious as he was, with that black cloak staring into the distance at nothing at all, not truly noticing her presence, April was weary all the same.

Was this stranger some form of bandit, or just some lonely traveler?

Being a resident of such a small village, she knew everyone, like they all know about her.

To be frank she was an observant individual, acknowledging the ways and habits of each person in her village.

By far with such knowledge she was dead certain that no one would dare to wear such a dark malevolent color, fearing to be branded as a witch or worse.

Taking a deep breath to muster what courage she could hold, April clearly knew she had no time to spare for this distraction.

If she still wish to find her way home after her visit, she must leave with haste or the dark night will be upon her by the time she reaches her grandmother's home, forcing her to stay one night in the wilds, that she wish to avoid at all costs.

Cautiously the red hooded damsel walked up to the figure, which she noticed was actually completely covered head to toe.

There were no features of this stranger showing, all she knew it could be just some scarecrow to prevent the ravens from eating the wheat.

That being too much of wishful thinking, the young girl didn't put her guard down, awaiting for the figure to take notice of her.

The closer she got to it, the more she doubted he would even bother, for he still didn't seem at all too interested in her.

Which in turn was a relief, giving April way to walk passed him, feeling at ease that nothing came out of this.

Yet just before she took her first step into the woods, the black cloaked figure suddenly spoke, revealing it was truly a man after all, for she was just speculating beforehand, "I wouldn't enter the woods today little girl. The moon is going to be full tonight, that will last three nights ending with the blood moon on the fourth."

Turning around quickly, becoming aware that she was the only one there other than him, which was indeed an obvious sign that he was addressing her not another, April tilted her head, trying to read between the lines of his warning.

So what if it was going to be a full moon that night, surely she will be home before dusk, that is if she stopped wasting her time with these foolish distractions.

"And what of it stranger?" April crossed her arms, waiting for a reasonable answer from him for stating such a statement and bothering with her at all.

"Simple my dear… you are his! Yet alas, are you ready to give yourself to him fully, body, mind and soul?" the cloaked figured leaned forward, even though she could not see it, April could feel the smile on his lips, as if he was amused by her, taking her in.

"What…" April stepped back in fear, what was this guy talking about, unless, "You're addressing about the big bad wolf aren't you!" April spat viciously, not believing that someone would have dared to bring that up of all days, especially after her horrifying nightmare.

Slowly rising from his perch, the man didn't say another word, turning towards the woods, then leaping into the nearest tree, as rush of cool breeze took hold of his cape, flapping it about.

"If you dare to enter, continue the path ahead, it will only indicate to him you are willing to give yourself to him. This is my only warning Red. Heed my words; go home if your heart can't bear to be claimed."

In an instance before she could say a word, the strange disturbing man vanished out of sight, like he was nothing more than her imagination.

Standing there feeling the sweat trickling down her brow, April debated if she should take this mad man's words to heart and head home, visiting her grandmother another day?

But what of her grandmother, who in no doubt was waiting for her? Could she really just not go, disappointing the old woman that was patiently awaiting for her arrival?

Sure the sweet woman would be devastating for a time being, but could she do that to her?

Clenching the handle of her basket, taking a deep breath, April shook her head, she made a promise and she wasn't about to break it, not over some crazy warning that deep down she figured was another prank. For how could she believe that the big bad wolf is even real?

This was without a shadow of a doubt, a performance that some sick villager stormed up, giving money to some greedy traveler to orchestrate the part, just to rattle her chains. The smock was probably somewhere in the field enjoying every moment of this.

Not to give the bastard what he or she wanted, April continue on, like hell she was going to turn back now and meet face to face to her prankster, all the while they boast about how they got her good!


	4. Chapter 4

**Red (Raph x April) Part 4**

 **This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.**  
 **So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks**

 **This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Thursday.**

 **(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)**  
 **Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.**  
 **Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.**

* * *

Beautiful, stunning and peaceful even; the light cast shadowy woods were welcoming with plentiful of song and play.

The birds perched on their branches sang the sweet tunes of the evening sun, as butterfly flutter about freely.

There were even curious rabbits that came by time to time, hopping around joyfully, playing their games with others of its kind.

Feeling pleased with her decision for not heading home, April wouldn't have had the opportunity to bear witness to these events, something that the village lacked in comparison, harmony and light.

Sure it was safe back home, but there were times she felt caged, trapped in the endless buildings that didn't remotely gave the same casting of shadows that brought the sense of welcoming or bagging sensation to take a nap or relax within them.

There were more burdened by superstition, lacking the necessities a shadow needed to bring one to a state of calm and safety.

Even with the village being not too plentiful of occupants, she still felt crowded, suffocating at times of being closed in, not feeling like she had much space to breathe.

Then there were the rules.

Unlike the woods were rules are plentiful too, in truth they made more sense to her, compare to the village, these rules were there to leash you to another's demands, as all freedom is drained out of your soul.

Freedom was an illusion or mere hopeful idea in the end, under the iron thumb that ruled over all.

Sighing part of her understood why her grandmother stayed away, the old woman was never the type that appreciated having others telling her what to do.

Being the same way as her grandmother, April couldn't help to continue this existence, for her fears were holding her back to admitting to it, forcing her to be caged like some wild animal.

Why did she do this to herself?

Even if she did try to search the depths of her own heart, she still had no clue or true reason to explain her choices of life, maybe this was her way in running away…

* * *

 _ **(1hr Later)**_

With the joyful walk now behind her, April stared at the old wooden toll bridge that has seen better days.

It was not even a week back, regardless how much it has aged, it still stood tall and proud...

Now it was no more than splinters in the rushing waters below.

The damsel that had it in her head this was going to go smoothly now was at a stand still.

Knowing all too well, risking crossing the water would be dire, for its waters were harsh, with rocks and sweeping currents, no one in their right mind would dare to cross it.

Feeling her heart swell in disappointment April took seat on a stump nearby, staring at the clear blue waters warily.

The questions plaguing the young lady's mind were not only on how does she get across, overcoming this obstacle, but also on what exactly happened here?

The mere sight of this destruction was in comparison to a canon ball that was aimed at the poor misfortunate bridge, yet such a thing was impossible.

Who would bother dragging such an incredibly heavy thing around to take down one of the main bridges out?

The town isn't of that importance; it seemed senseless of an act.

With a sigh, the red hooded damsel forced herself to her feet reluctantly, walking up to one of the trees to view the horizon, what was she to do?

Does she give up and head back home, or does she find a way around her predicament?

Biting her lip hard, seeing no way around it, she felt defeated for daring to consider this as an option.

She came this far, it would be foolish to head back now.

If her grandmother doesn't see her soon, April feared the old woman would go looking for her, which could put her in danger making April at fault for not keeping her promise.

There only being one clear option that was left to her, that wasn't in her favor, April was pushed to take the path that would bring her deeper into the woods.

If memory served her right, there was another bridge in that direction, a stone one, that surely should still be standing.

Not too keen on venturing to such depths of the woods, April's heart became heavy with doubt, was this truly the right choice?

Bracing herself, taking a breath to ease her nerves, April took a step towards the beaten path never taken, holding onto her basket firmly, while keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of danger.

The quicker she moves forward towards her destination, the faster this will go and the sooner she will be in the safety of her grandmother's cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Red (Raph x April) Part 5**

 _This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe._  
 _So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks_

 _This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Thursday._

 _(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)_  
 _Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore._  
 _Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff._

* * *

The great old and brittle trees loomed over the fearful red hooded damsel, swaying over above her head dampening the mood all the more.

Unlike the previous path that was a heavenly stroll for any traveler, this passage was dense with woods, giving the darker shadows a home to be proud of, that she swore followed her every step.

As if that wasn't enough, the wind even played its wicked role, being unkind to her in every way possible.

The foul wind commanded the branches to bow and go as far to crackle even, bringing strange ungodly sounds to her ears, as if they were taunting on the fact that she was alone and helpless.

Then there was the fearful sensation deep within her of being watched that overwhelmed her, casting must discomfort and self doubt into her soul.

Each second that she ventured forward, only gave way to burn the idea into her fragile state of mind, 'That this might have been a poor decision after all'.

Was her imagination taking root, casting the delusion of tricks and deceptions to hinder her from meeting her goal?

Or was it what the strange black cloaked man said about the wolf claiming her had some truth woven into his tale?

Holding her breath, April held her basket close, pressing it tightly against her chest.

Feeling the anxiety consuming her soul, the young woman quickened her steps, not looking back or to see what made the next noise.

If she kept her focus to the task at hand, she will make it to the next bridge before too long and leave this horrible dreadful route nothing more than a distant memory.

If she must, she will find another way home in the morning, it was better than reliving this once again.

Trying desperately to ignore the shadows dancing about, closing in on her, April gulped in her fright. This was her imagination, it has to be!

Yet to her dismay a familiar sound echoed in the air, catching her off guard, it couldn't be, could it!

There, somewhere, or was it everywhere, was this howl, like some thirsty beast was looking for its next prey or did it already find it?

Unwilling to find out, April didn't want to stick around, as she hurried along into a full dead run.

The scenery blurred by, while April's heart raced, her legs burned from the strain of her muscles over working.

Against all odds, she didn't give up, avoiding the temptation to pin point the howls that came nearer and nearer. April had to flee from this death trap!

She just had to make it to the bridge that is all, then and only then she would be in a more welcoming country, that even these hell hounds wouldn't chance fate in following after her.

The brilliant cape flowed behind her as she kept her speed steady, suddenly feeling like the hope drying up, her heart lifted as she became aware the bridge she saw ahead was not to far in reach.

She was going to make it!

Then to her dismay, she halted her run, stopping dead in her tracks as the unexpected black figure from before came out of nowhere blocking her path, hindering her for pressing forward.

Wearily April eyed the man, fearing why he was there, why would he stop her?

Did he not hear the beast coming?

"I gave you fare warning Red! To not to enter the woods if you're not ready. For in truth you seem far from it," the cloak man sighed, shaking his head, which was still veiled in darkness with the rest of his body.

"I made a promise to my grandmother to come and visit, it is none of your concern. Beside what exactly do you speak of?! Answer me stranger! First you warn me of spiraling lies, fabricated by who knows. Then now you dare to block my path, spinning those same delusional lies!" April narrowed her eyes, showing she wasn't some weak girl that can be pushed around and played like some foolish child.

Echoing once again in the air, being a sore reminder they are still coming, some more howls in the distance commenced, while the stranger laughed out not affected by their calls for flesh, "I have to admit my dear Red you are quite an amusing woman. Very intriguing after all… I am starting to see you are suitable for me to have!"

Startled by the words that left the stranger's lips, April was unable to react in time, witnessing the blur coming at her with unbelievable speed, forcing her to the ground hard as she felt the weight that held her in place on top of her.

Slowly, her eyes focused, finally seeing through the veil the black cloak made, he was not of man at all, he… was a turtle?

The turtle with blazing yellow eyes grinned at her amusingly.

With a snap of his wrist, the turtle whipped off his cloak throwing it to the side, making it disappear within the wind like it never existed, allowing April to see fully of her attacker.

He was without the shadow of a doubt a turtle, which was surprising she wasn't suspecting someone like him, for a second she was thinking he would be some beast. Yet that changed quickly, when she caught a glimpse of the object around his neck that strike fear into her soul.

There was this thick brown leather material strapped around his neck like a leash, marked upon it was the clan of the wolf.

As memory served her, members are known as the big bad wolf, hungry beasts, which have been hunting her family for centuries.

But they were no more than fables her grandmother told her before bed, even the villagers took it more superstition nonsense then not.

Tall tales to tell children to strike fear into them of the dangers of the woods, nothing more than that.

Yet here she was with a monster that was not of human origin, having her as his personal feast, was he truly going to eat her?

Slowly the beast leaned forward, placing his hands to either side of her head, getting closer to her, sniffing wildly.

Instantly April shuttered, feeling his beak brushing her neck, this was it... she was going to die after all, by the hands or jaws of the big bad wolf.

Closing her eyes, she wished she didn't enter the forest, she should have went home!

As the tears fell from her eyes, April wept, she didn't want to die, yet could she plead for her life?

Feeling his warm breath against her throat, April awaited for her ending of her story, which never came in one crunch…

Suddenly she could feel his tongue trail up her neck, was he tasting her?

Confusing the red head more, the turtle started to passionately kiss her, breathing heavily into her ear, before nibbling onto that such ear. Shooting shivers of pleasure throughout her unexpected body, that wasn't certain it should react in such a manner or not.

What was he doing, was he attempting to seduce her?

"Mmmm you smell good Red, and taste like dew drops on a warm spring morning. But yet alas, as I figured your not ready for me," slowly the turtle leaned up, giving her a quick lick on the lips before getting off of her.

Stunned unsure what just happened, April sluggishly sat up, bewildered on this, wasn't he going to eat her?

Why was he letting her go or better yet, tried to seduce her? That she had to admit a part of her like the way he touched her with his mouth and tongue and he did smell good too.

Gulping, shaking her head to cage such thoughts, April's eyes widened in wonder watching the turtle started to walk away, then stopped, tilting his head towards her smiling devilishly at her, "My name is Raphael, but my beauty you can call me Raph if you like, we will see each other again my dear Red."

As suddenly as he appeared he vanished the same.

The black cloak she swore that was thrown away, suddenly was wrapped around him before he disappeared within the shadows of the wind, leaving April sitting in the middle of the path baffled and confused on how she felt when he stated 'He will see her again'.

Was he real?

Was he really the big bad wolf or could he have been some malevolent spirit, playing naughty games with her?

Either way, such answers will not come to her by just sitting there like a mule, she must hurry and get to her grandmothers, before the beast changes his mind and devours her after all.

Though his impression towards her was not about that, no… He wanted to do something else, he wanted his way with her, she just knew it...


	6. Chapter 6

Red (Raph x April) Part 6

This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.  
So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks

This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday.

(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)  
Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.  
Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.

-

Sluggishly crossing the bridge, April kept looking back towards the shady woods, contemplating on what just had occurred, he wasn't remotely what she thought he would be or acted at that.

So it begged the question, where the old stories true? Or was there more to the fables than anyone would admit?

Sighing seeing no reason to stand there, April made her way to her grandmothers, taking the long path that was on the lighter side compare to the early parts of her adventure.

The mystify damsel pressed forward down the beaten trail as her mind was plagued by her encounter.

Something deep down inside swelled within, resulting in her body to become hot.

Knowing it wasn't do to the sun for her path was shaded nicely to keep her cool, she wondered what this was, why did she feel in this manner?

Was it him? Was it the big bad- Raphael that was getting to her?

Horrified that she was panting and getting all worked up, April quickly calmed down her breathing. How can she let him get under her skin as so?

She had to get her mind off of him, focus on something else, the trees maybe?

No, that wasn't a solution; they seemed to unfazed her bubbling hunger. Every step she took it intensified, making her truly consider the notion of turning around to see him once again.

A rustle to her right caught the conflicted maiden's attention shattering her train of thought, then suddenly making her jump as she just came aware of a shadowy figure that leaned against a nearby tree.

Instantly her heart flutter on the notion it was him, then dropped like a brick when she caught a glimpse at the cape that was clearly the wrong color.

There in the cool shade of an old large maple tree stood a man or should she say mutant turtle that she knew all too well.

Tilting his head at her with his deep gray eyes, the brown caped turtle wearing his cream shirt and baggy brown pants, accompanied with his knee high leather boots that help his rugged look, was no other then Leonardo the great hunter. A man she on many occasions wished she never knew existed.

"Well this is quite a coincidence April, I never imagine you to take such a trail as this to your dear grandmothers," Leo smiled more, happy to run into her of all people.

"Good evening Leonardo," April reluctantly stopped in front of him, not that he would let her get by him without a little chat first. Besides, she couldn't be rude to the well known hunter, that she has been told so many times, was an ideal gentleman of great stature to all, including the young women in her village.

"April, how many times do I have to tell you, please my dear sweet lady, just call me Leo. You don't have to be so formal with me. I'm not like those stuck up nose gentlemen that trot around in the village," Leo chuckled looking at her basket.

"Sorry Leonar…Leo, it's has been a long day as it is and I'm still have much ground to cover on my journey, if I wish to arrive at my grandmothers before dusk, if I can help it," April stated, hoping Leo would let her go on her merry way, yet that ideal wasn't in her favor.

"I certainly can tell, why the long way around April, you know the deep woods are dangerous. Why would you risk on such a foolish act?"

Sighing April quickly informed him about the main bridge and how she had to walk through the deep woods and how lucky she was that it was a safe passage, with no events.

Feeling a bit ashamed for lying, she wouldn't dare to tell him of the turtle from the wolf clan.

Finished with her tale, April eyed the path ahead, "Leo I enjoy this little chat, but I must insist that I must make my leave, I fear I am losing time."

Biting his lip, Leo sighed, "April you act as if you are alone… I am a hunter after all; I can protect you from any dangers."

Gripping her basket April pondered on what she could say to make him realize she must go, without insulting him more, "Oh, I understand and knowledge your skills my hunter, but alas my grandmother. Frail and frightful she can be, must be worried sick over my unusual late arrival. Surely you must see letting someone as herself left in the dark any longer isn't good for her poor soul."

"You have a point April, then allow me to accompany you, it being late… I should, or wouldn't dare a young lady such yourself wander around these parts… defenseless. There are wolves in these fair woods, ones that I wish not to give them an inch to prey upon you," Leo bowed low deeply, smirking knowing she couldn't say no to his proposal.

Rolling her eyes when he wasn't looking April should have known he would be crafty enough to prolong their company, not allowing her to part ways so easily.

"Well I be honored dear hunter, shall we?" April didn't argue with the boar headed hunter, it was simpler to accept this and get it over with, then put herself in a position she can't figure a clever way herself to get rid of him later.

"Yes we shall April. It would be faster to ride by horse, with dusk approaching quickly. I assure you this will get you in the safety of your grandmother's home before not," Leo walk towards a tree that his horse was tied up on. Until now she didn't notice the steed, not that she would care it was there, she wasn't too fond of these beasts in the first place.

Like the feeling was mutual, not even ten inches away from her, the horse suddenly acted wild, neighing, rearing to her back legs, kicking its front legs towards April's direction.

The disturbed horse breathed furiously, or was it fearfully, through its flaring nostrils, with no hint of it stopping its tantrum.

Reins still in hand, Leo desperately tried to soothe his spook horse that was acting very strangely.

"There, there, girl, what is the matter with you? It's April, you know her, you even let her ride you before. Why do you act so ill towards her… of sudden?" Leo calmly brushed his horse, getting the animal to settle down, yet it still acted agitated for some reason, regardless of his attempts.

"Maybe she has just forgotten that's all," April held her sides, the way the horse acted surprised her with fright considering a second she thought it would trample her, if it wasn't for Leo it might have.

"You must be right, though it is quite odd, she only acts in this manner around wolves. I wonder why she insists to treat you as such? Unless you have steered me away? April are you certain nothing happened in the deep woods?" Leo questioned the red head with suspicion, tilting his head trying to read her.

Avoiding those icy grey eyes, April cleared her throat quietly for him not to notice her nervousness of his question, "I assure you nothing happened, please lets drop it. I will walk if your steed wishes not to be near me."

Looking at his pet, then back to April, Leo nodded, leaping into his saddle. Then just before April could protest or the horse at that, Leo road forward, swooping the unexpected woman as she squeaked by his actions.

Gently Leo seated April in front of him, placing his arm around her waist, so he could still steer his horse, yet prevent her from moving.

Tightly, tighter than he needed to, Leo didn't remove his arms.

Though with her angle she could not see his face, April could still feel his smirk on his lips, he was proud of his actions, more on the fact she couldn't run away from him.

"April… I was wondering if you reconsidered my proposal?" Leo slowly asked, trapping her with the question.

"Well… I…, oh Leo there is my grandmother's house," April quickly stated changing the topic quickly.

Sadly, yet again, he was asking her hand, though her answer still remains, 'she wasn't sure', he kept insisting a proper answer.

The thought of rushing on such a life turning decision was irresponsible on her part, she must be sure before stating yes or no.

Sure, Leo has been very patient with her, yet even he had his limits, when will he start demanding for her answer, if she will marry him or not.

A soft, annoying sigh came out of Leo that he attempted to cover up, "Of course it is, well then…"

Leo pulling his horse near the olden wooden fence, let April down, just as her grandmother came to the door, crossing her arms disappointingly.

"Child! Where have you been? It's past evening sun, dusk is upon us! You should have been here hours ago..." the woman scolded then came aware of Leo standing there with April, "Oh Leonardo, what a surprise."

With a gesturing bow, Leo greeted the old lady humbly, "I apologize Mrs. O'Neil, alas it was my fault that your dear grandchild wasn't punctual. Please take my humble apologies for this, making you wait for so long."

Smiling tilting her head, the old woman sighed, "No no, it is fine, as long as she is safe. Do you wish to join us Leonardo for supper, I made more than I should have. As payment for being such a gentleman towards my troublesome grandchild."

"It would be my honor ma'am," Leo bowed again, making April roll her eyes, he was such a tool, she wondered if he was really like this or it was just for show.

It was too much to bear at times… Besides him lying on her behalf, to cover up the fact she had to take the long way, to not to make her grandmother worry was unnecessary.

He was showing off, trying to get her favor from the old lady she knew it. Didn't he understand such acts as this will not make her answer him quickly?

It only made her want to consider no in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Red (Raph x April) Part 7

This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.  
So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks

This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday.

(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)  
Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.  
Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.

* * *

The evening dinner lagged on to the depths of infinity with chatter and laughter filling the small log room, that was decorated with doilies and flower pattern fabrics draped all over.

April didn't mind seeing her dear grandmother enjoying herself, it was a breath of fresh air.

Yet alas the red damsel had her fill for the day of this so called 'good hunter', wishing this torture would finally end.

The turtle talked a storm of great hunts and victories, of times she didn't give a damn about or care to hear for the hundredth time.

She wondered with the amount of hot air that came out of the turtle's mouth, would be efficient enough to make a hot air balloon float?

Sighing, April played with her fork jaded.

Having this delicious, mouth watering food before her, she couldn't stomach one bite.

Her appetite was sour and lacking, she blamed him for making her in such a state.

"Well now Leonardo, do you wish to have a piece of pie. I made my famous Apple and cranberry pie," Mrs. O'Neil boasted wiping her hands onto her apron, after placing the dirty dishes in a metal tub to be washed later.

Waving his hands with a chuckle, Leo smiled brightly, "No, no, I could not. Your food was more than I can handle. I dare say Mrs. O'Neil, you are the only cook in these parts that can fill any man's belly with such bliss."

Blushing the old lady snorted, "I see that… Now… April why haven't you eaten your dinner?"

Suddenly stop playing with her food, April placed the fork down, becoming overwhelmingly embarrassed of being caught doing such an act, "I… I'm sorry grandmother. I guess I wasn't that hungry."

Quickly getting to her feet April didn't dare to look at her grandmother in the eyes, continuing before another word was said, "I apologize for my lack of manners... May I be excused? I should start making my bed in the barn."

Nodding the old lady gave permission as Leo leaned to one side to look at April with an odd expression, "The barn? I would have thought you had a room of your own inside?"

"Oh I use too, but it was turned into a storage room. Besides, I prefer the barn anyways; it's cooler and the sight from the loft doors are breathtaking. Well, I must be on my way, I bid thee goodnight Leo," April lightly curtsy, taking her leave before he required her attention with more questions.

Being a guest he wouldn't follow her and the fact she asked to be excused and stated good night, she was in the clear of being bothered by him later.

Hurrying out of the cabin quickly as her legs would allow, yet not too fast that it didn't make her look too overzealous in her escape of the clutches of the hunter, April breathe in easy once she reached the outdoors.

The fresh air met her welcomely, while the stars as bright diamonds in the sky, shined in all their glory.

Taking in the nature in all its beauty, the damsel made her merry way towards the side of the cottage following the stone path to the barn.

The old wooden building standing in the far distance was cast in muddy shadows, unsettling its appearance was, it seemed lonely, breaking April's heart in a way.

It has not been occupied by livestock for years and it hasn't had many visitors or weary travelers looking for a night's rest under its safe and secure roof.

Fond memories filled April soul, bringing a lost and forgotten smile to her lips.

She loved this barn, it was her sanctuary, a place she could hide in and played whatever games her heart desired.

These feelings were old and she wondered where they had gone?

Gently placing her hand on the solid doors, April smile grew almost into a delightful giggle.

How much she lost sight of things dear to her, just realizing she yearned for this simple enjoyment and security to consume her like she was a child once again.

Just before opening the door, crushing her uplifted spirit, a voice came behind her startling her with fright.

"April may I have a word with you?" Leo stood behind her, with a serious expression cast on his face.

"LEO?! Do you not know it's rude to sneak up onto a lady?" April growled, embarrassed he terrified her as he did.

Smiling sweetly, ignoring the fact the red head was obviously annoyed, Leo slowly approached her taking her hand gently.

"I apologize my fair lady," Leo humbly kissed her hand in a gesture of forgiveness.

Taking her hand back April rolled her eyes, sighing under her breath, "Very well. It's late Hunter and I have much work to do before I can even consider resting my weary body that has had its fill of day events."

"I promise April I will not take too much of your time, I assure you," Leo insisted that they do speak.

Weariness and worry filling her, April knew what he was going to ask, she very well could predict how this would play out even.

First, he will bring the question up, the one she has been avoiding for good reason.

Then he will become disappointed with her answer, that hasn't changed since the first time he has questioned her.

Ending with him walking away just to repeat this little act once again...

Couldn't he just wait until she brings it up? Why does he have to hound her so?

"Fine, what is it that you require of me Leonardo?" April said, crossing her arms, waiting for the inedible.

"April, all I ask is for your hand. I wish to make you my wife. All I want is to bring you happiness and joy, my fair April O'Neil. You deserve such a life," Leo smoothly claimed taking her hand once again, rubbing it sweetly, like it would make her sway to yes then no or nothing at all.

"Leo I'm sorry… I…" April looked away from those grey eyes that filled with hope, not willing to see that hope being crushed by her words.

She wasn't heartless or cold, it did bother her that she made him depressed with her answer.

"You're not sure… that is always your answer April," Leo growled, catching April off guard.

Facing him April could see the anger in his eyes, something she never witness in him before.

That wasn't the only thing out of place about him.

Suddenly without warning, Leo had her pinned against the barn door hard, while his rage filled him, making his eyes cold and savage.

"Why?!" Leo barked demanding her to answer him with something more substantial than 'I don't know'.

Fear clawed at the young damsel throat, she wasn't sure what had come over Leo, she never heard the Hunter ever having a temper or acting in such a disgraceful manner.

"I just don't know what I want to do…" April whimpered in pain, feeling Leo's grip on her arms tighten, "Leo your hurting me!"

"Hurt? This hurts," Leo slammed her arms over her head, placing his beak to the side of her cheek.

"Leo stop this please," April cried in agony.

" **No!** Not until you give me a reason. Don't you know what I am offering you April?! I have been so patient with you? And what do I get in return?" Leo snarled whispering into her ear. " _Nothing!_ Just you running away with your tail between your legs. Do you or don't you want to be my wife April? Don't you understand that time is the essence? How long do you think you can play this game? There are many women that would love to take your place, but my heart belongs to you... I can't wait forever April."

Feeling his grip loosen April didn't move, fighting the urge to flee, fearing it would just anger him more.

"Leo I'm sorry…"

Sighing Leo let go of her hands, taking a lock of her hair, inhaling her aroma, "April you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I fear if I can't have you, you will fall victim to your family lineage …"

Taking a step back, Leo turned away from her sadly, "April, I will come to you again and ask. Yet alas, by the second night of the full moon before the blood moon, if your answer still filled with uncertainty, I will never ask again…"

Watching the Hunter taking his leave April stood there puzzled, he too mention about the blood moon, just like Raph did on the road before she entered the woods.

What was so important about this so called blood moon?


	8. Chapter 8

**Red (Raph x April) Part 8**

 _This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe._  
 _So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks_

 _This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday._

 _(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)_  
 _Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore._  
 _Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff._

* * *

With a long straw broom in her hand, April swept away the dust that covered the loft's plank floor, which she was going to make as her spot for her bed.

Having that large window accessible to her, that overlooked the forest and also had the great old tree at arms reach; it was a perfect place to rest for the night.

Even with the large tree there, the summer night sky was still very visible before her.

The full moon cast its rays of light that danced with her, illuminating the dust giving it a sparkling glow.

It was stunning to watch pushing away her disturbing encounter with Leo to the back of her mind.

She was best not to dwell on his words or his actions; it would only haunt her to no end.

A whimsical tune came to her, falling victim to its catchy rhythm, April hum to it, unaware of the prying eyes locked onto her.

The enchanting atmosphere took her, making her heart sore to new heights.

With a twist, she twirled on the ball of her heals, letting the broom to be her partner, as she led him instead of him leading her.

The world washed away around her, making herself and her broom the only ones that matter.

She moved gracefully to and throw, not stopping her steps or silencing her humming, she felt free at the moment and didn't care for anything else.

The shadow of her watcher suddenly caught April's attention as she came aware she was being observed, forcing her to come to a screeching halt to her dance.

Out of control, her heart pounded, April gasped in horror at the old woman standing there, while the woman only just smiled at her widely.

"Grandmother! You startled me… I thought you were…" April caught her breath, placing the broom behind her shyly.

"You thought I was someone special?" the old woman beamed, looking at the full moon, then finally passing April the pile of blankets she had in her hands.

"What are you talking about? You are special to me grandmother," April kissed the old lady on the cheek, taking the old quilts she always loved to snuggle into.

The old woman watched April concerned, placing a hand on her shoulder before speaking, "April why didn't you eat your supper? You should be famished over your long journey to come here."

April sighed deeply, placing the blankets down, she didn't want her grandmother to know of her problems or the situation that was brewing between her and Leo.

"I was just not very hungry grandmother, that is all. I'm sorry if I have worried you. That wasn't my intention."

Mrs. O'Neil went to her grandchild, taking her hand gently with her withered hands age by time, "My dear child you worry me all the time. That is what we grandparents do; we wish the world for our kin."

"I know grandmother," April sighed again, biting her lip.

Noticing April's obvious stress the old woman patted April's hand warmly, "You know what child? I think a nice soak in the bath would do you wonders."

"Oh grandmother, you don't have to do that, I am just fine as is…" the damsel protested, she really didn't want to bother her grandmother with such things.

"Nonsense, besides I already made it for you," the crafty woman smiled as April shook her head, she should have known better.

"Very well then," April put the broom to the side, "I guess I just have to take you up onto your offer. All considering you did take the time to do this for me after all."

"I knew you would my dear. It's so nice to have you home again," the old woman stated walking away with a skip.

Following behind her grandmother, April felt guilty by that statement, she wasn't home, she was just visiting.

In the morning she will be back on her way.

* * *

The bathroom as she remembered it was just the same as it has always been.

The small room that only could fit one metal tub had breathtaking tapestries hanging on the walls that her grandmother and mother made long ago.

There were some fresh flowers in a vase that sat on the window sill and the air was fresh with outdoors smells of wildflowers and apple spice wood, this was homely than any public bath.

Her grandmother spoiling her like normal, not just made only the water the right temperature, but showered the water with thousands of purple Lilac flowers.

They were beautiful floating on the surface of the crystal clear water.

Taking off her sweaty soaked clothes that were covered with dirt as well, April let a joyful coo out, feeling the water kissing her skin.

Baths was a luxury she missed so much, yes she use to take them in town, but it wasn't like she was able to have one whenever she wanted to.

Letting the water to wrap around her like a warm blanket, April melted away closing her eyes.

This was relaxing and she swore the water wasn't only washing the grime off her skin, but her worries and doubts as well.

It must have been an hour before she knew this had to end, dragging herself reluctantly out of that water.

Her skin was kissed with the aroma of the flowers, bringing a smile to her lips.

This is what her skin should smell like, not of grime and sweat.

Even the towel she used was soft and smelled of fresh air, wrapping around her body warm and snuggly.

These were one of those things that was great to do before bed, she truly felt relaxed and refreshed.

Going towards the mirror that hanged on the wall, April comb her long red hair, which felt soft from her bath and shined within the candle light.

In the corner of her eye the damsel came aware of the clothes with an elegant flower pattern to them laid out on a stool not far from her.

Curiosity captivating her, she wondered what they were or where they came from.

To her surprised there was a tag on it with her name, so they were for her?

Revealing what it was she smiled more, running her fingers on the soft brown material with pale red flowers.

It was a night gown and a bandana for her hair, it has been a while she had a new one.

The ones at home where worn out and were never made with such fine fabrics.

Where did her grandmother get it from?

Shrugging with a giggle April put it on, admiring how it fit nicely to her figure.

Oddly though they stop at her knees, she never seen a gown that short, it did make her soft pale skin on her legs feel free though she had to admit.

Unable to stop the urge she did on full twirl in the mirror, watching how the material flowed by her movements.

With her satisfied bath and now gown, April deemed she was now ready for bed.

* * *

Bursting with joy and in a great mood, the damsel skipped up the stairs towards the loft.

Just to stop at the top in surprise, not suspecting to be met with the sight of her bed all ready made for her and more flowers decorating it?

The bed and surrounding it, was covered with purple lilacs, similar to the ones that were in her bath.

Tilting her head in wonder, she couldn't fandom why her grandmother would do that.

Suddenly a distortion within the moonlight caught her eye, as she came aware there was a shadow cast on the floor of the loft and it wasn't the tree.

Looking up quickly at the open window, April's heart sank and fear seeing the golden eyes in the darkness staring at her hungrily.

The overwhelming dread took her as she saw the amusing grin forming on his turtle lips.

In a flash he leaped out of the tree landing onto the window sill, leaning on it watching her contently.

Nervously April debated her options, was she to run?

Was he here to claim her as he been stating he would?

In the corner of April's eye, she could see what seemed to be a pitchfork leaning against a pillar not far from her.

If she timed this right, she should be able to reach it before he could get to her.

Bolting for the pitchfork, she reached for it anticipating he would stop her attempts to protect herself, yet he did not, as the old wooden pole was in her hands firmly.

Swinging it in front of her, April pointed it towards the window, where Raph didn't stir.

"A pitchfork, Red?" Raph chuckled, casually stepping off the window sill to the loft, watching her curiously.

"Don't you take another step or I will…" April waved the pitchfork showing she wasn't kidding and she wasn't afraid of using it, if she must.

"Or you will what? Kill me? The-big-bad wolf?" Raph churred taking off his cloak laying it over the window sill to show her he was unarmed.

"I will if it is what it takes to stop you from claiming me!" April growled, wishing he would stop attempting to approach her.

With a hearty laugh Raph walked up to her, not fazed on the idea she would hurt him.

Before she knew it, he was in front of her.

When did he do that? She was watching him like a hawk, how did he get so close to her in a blink of an eye?

Amused, Raph gently grabbed the hand that had the pitchfork aiming it away from them, then finally getting her to let go of it all together.

"There, that's better, you don't seem like the violent type, besides do you really want to ruin the beautiful present I gave you. That looks fascinating on you?" Raph placed his hand in the middle of her back pressing her against his body.

Quivering April gulped, so he was the one that gave her this gown? Was this some kind of ritual before he devours her?

Pressing his thumb in the palm of her hand, Raph made circles, which were soft and consistent.

He was trying to soothe her, bringing her comfort to overcome her fear.

"You're still afraid of me?" Raph said slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're the big bad wolf!" April whimpered, biting her lip, feeling his beak brushing against her neck, bringing her that unexpected pleasure she experienced before from him.

"Is that the real reason? Or could it be that you are scared that you will enjoy every second of me claiming you?" Raph growled seductively licking her neck.

Squeaking, April pressed her lips firmly to stop the moans that wanted to escape, he smelled so good and his tongue against her neck was heavenly.

No one has ever made her chest feel like it was on fire before, not to that extent.

"You smell great, I knew the scent of Lilac would suit you. I know all too well you love those flowers," Raph deeply churred more, taking a light nibble to her neck, making April want to melt into his arms.

His confession slowly seeping into her mind, April snapped out of her love lust, pushing the turtle off her quickly, making him to fall backwards onto his shell.

"What was that?! You gave me this gown and put flowers in my bath… To achieve what? To seduce me!" April spat in rage grabbing the pitchfork aiming at the turtle's throat, as he put his hands up in surrender.

"I did that to be romantic… I see that no man has done anything nice for you… Or do you aim pitchforks to everyone that tries to attempt to woo you?" Raph let out another sigh, taking his left hand to push away the pitchfork to get back to his feet.

"Romantic? Being nice to me? What man that is not engaged to the woman of his fancy, goes into that woman's bath and leaves such things? What are you really after here?" April demanded waving the pitchfork.

Smiling Raph shrugged, "I see you're still not ready, very well then. I apologize for my intrusion this time around dear angelic beast."

"BEAST!" April yelled in surprise, floored he dared to insult her like that.

Chuckling Raph turned around making his leave, "Yes beast, it describes you in so many ways. You're strong and have a will like no other woman I have laid eyes upon. You're elegant and beautiful, with hair that the gods would be jealous of. You're a creature that is rare and I wish to claim… that mean your heart, body and soul Red, I will have it one day. I just know it."

Grabbing his cloak, Raph ready himself to jump for the tree, "Red, beware of the Hunter, don't take all his words to heart… He will lie to you. Follow what your heart tells you."

With that Raph was gone, no more than a whisper of the night leaving the damsel star struck, unsure what to say or think once again.

Why does he have such an effect on her? As well what did he mean beware of the Hunter, he will lie to her? Lie about what?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Red (Raph x April) Part 9**_

This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.  
So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks

This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday.

(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)  
Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.  
Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.

* * *

The darkness clawed at her like some wild animal, as she ran for her life through the familiar woods.

She could feel him, the one that hunted her as his prey.

Her hunter of the night, the one that will take her down to the depths of hell, shackling her to a fate she wished to have no part of.

The forest looming around her was thick and cast in a cold gloom, closing in on her, egging her on to move faster since he was coming.

Dead trees pave her path before her that was an unnatural sight. The beautiful colors of greens and life itself, were sucked out of everything, leaving death in its wake.

She could feel the forest's grief and pain that pulsated and poisoned every branch, right down deep into the soil under her bare feet.

Her surroundings cried for help, begging her to save them all and flee from her hunter.

Deeper she pushed forward cast into her doubt of finding an end to this depressing maze.

The damsel kept running forever, it seemed, huffing and out winded, with the faint exhaustion crawling into her body like a parasite.

Then there in the distance the maiden could see what appeared to be a shadowy figure of a building in the far distance.

Was this her salvation?

Seeing no other path before her, April rushed towards that direction, praying to the gods this wasn't some fool's joke, some cosmic joker playing her.

In the middle of a fearful patch of sicken trees that wore horrifying expressions in their trunks and with long branches waiting to snatch any poor foolish soul that came near them, stood a church in the likes that April has never seen.

It was old, yet sturdy to the point, no mountain could take this place down, even the wrath of the heavens seemed to bow to this structure with respect.

Deep down April wondered was this even a church?

The building wasn't designed in a fashion to any church, she has came across.

It was made out of solid white oak wood, with the walls carved with the impressions of symbols that were foreign to her, yet the same time surprisingly familiar in a way.

Dead leaves wisped in the wind in front of the stone staircase that led to a heavy door, while eerie sounds echo out of the trees, reminding her she was still being chased.

Taking a breath the damsel gripped the edge of her nightgown tightly, taking the beaten stone path towards the so called church.

With luck someone might be within to aid her, if possible.

Even if no such person was here, if she can get behind those walls, she could very well be safe…

* * *

Moving slowly towards the building, trying not to make any alarming sounds, April placed her shaking hand on the railing for dear life.

Each step made the earth quiver under her, as if testing her bravery and will.

The cold wind pushed onto her back, encouraging her to continue her ascent, to quicken her steps to reach the door before he came.

Placing her foot on the landing before the great door, April wildly stared at it in half curiosity and half fear.

What was waiting beyond these gates? What was in store for her if she dared to continue walking this path?

As her questions consumed her, the door suddenly ajar, letting out an odorless breeze or was it a breath?

Peeking at the crack, she could not see what or who attempted to open the door.

"Standing here for death will get me no where…" April sighed, finding the courage to continue opening the door, crossing her fingers there wasn't someone on the other side to greet her.

She wasn't sure if she could handle such a scare.

With the door wide open, the damsel let out a whimper of relief, finding no such soul to spook her more than she was.

Only the pitch black darkness awaited her, which was no surprise.

Acknowledging she made it this far, she figured there was no turning back now; this was the only direction she could take.

Taking a step forward into the darkness with no regret, it shattered into thousands of crystal like lights, floating around her as if to say hello, allowing her to see the inside of the building with ease.

Each side of her, were rows of pews made with a dark wood, which were empty and covered in dust.

On the outer walls hung large stain glass windows, which cast a pale light from outside.

What was the source of this light she wasn't sure, but the light mingled with the crystals glittering before her, drawing her inwards.

Like someone was guiding her, April followed it towards the end.

Near the back of the church was an alter that had a great circle window that shined this radiant and warm light, like no other.

Each step taken forward towards her destination, the candles that were at each end of the pews alight, yet this odd display didn't frighten her one bit.

Almost reaching the pure light at the end, suddenly the atmosphere became dense, bringing a cold shiver to April's body unexpectantly.

The warm light dim to nothing, turning red before her eyes, to her horror the silver moon full and pure, was consumed by crimson red.

"The red moon…" April took a step back feeling every fiber in her body going haywire.

Shaking her head April fought this overwhelming feeling she could not understand.

Holding her sides April breathe in deeply, falling to her knees, splashing into something wet as she did.

Reluctantly the damsel looked down to see what would be so wet and warm.

In her disbelief April screamed till her lungs burned, seeing the pool of blood swimming around her.

Panicked flooding her like a wave, April stumbled back in haste.

Where did the blood come from?

Shattering her confusion a sickly sounds of crunching echoed into her ears, coming from somewhere towards the alter.

Without thinking April flashed her head up turning white at the ungodly sight before her.

The space that had nothing before the moon turned red was occupied by two wolves covered in thick crimson blood, with hollow dead eyes.

They tore into the flesh of some poor bride, whom was wearing her wedding dress drenched in her own blood.

The wolves giving no alarm of the maiden's presents continue to feast, devouring every piece of their prey.

Sluggishly April moved back not daring to take her sight off the wolves.

Was she next?

Could she escape before they finally consider she was next on the meal?

Taking her chances April slowly rose to her feet, not being in the pool of blood anymore, she was less likely to slip when she fled from this death trap.

Unfortunately, one of the wolves took notice of her at last, moving towards her lowering its head.

"Come and eat!" the wolf growled, not as a warning, but in a pleasured tone.

"No… I must go…" April answered it, not believing she was talking to a wolf, or hearing it speak her language at that.

"You must eat! Consume this flesh of one that has broken our laws…" the wolf howled in laughter.

Shaking her head April took some steps back, eyeing the door through the corner of her eye, "I'm fine… I'm not hungry…"

"Silly child, you're famish, eat!" the other wolf called carrying a chunk of flesh in its mouth as an offering to her.

Gulping April turned around running for the door as fast as she could, there was no way she was going to eat human flesh!

Tearing down the path as the pews blurred by, April screamed, feeling something strongly grabbing her arm pulling her back to the madness.

The green arm, she recognized all to well, held onto her firmly.

"Raph?" April questioned, shocked in seeing the two wolves sitting there as if they were commanded to, behind the big bad wolf.

"Eat Red…" Raph churred into her ear seductively.

Screaming at him to let her go, April fought him with all her might.

Kicking in the air in a rage, April unfortunately became defeated by his sheer strength that was overpowering her.

The turtle licking her neck as if trying to soothe her turned her around with little effort, in order for her to face him.

His blazing gold eyes sparkled with glee as he licked is lips at her.

Leaning forward the turtle kissed her on the lips, making April melt into his arms.

Then suddenly her eyes widen feeling something slipping into her mouth as his tongue forced it down her throat.

In pure shock April stumbled away from him, coughing on what she swallowed, as she could still taste the sweet sickening blood in her mouth.

With a chuckle the turtle crossed his arms amused, "That wasn't bad was it Red?"

Gagging feeling her stomach was going to turn inside out; tears ran down her face, "You made me eat that flesh didn't you!"

"Of course Red," Raph beamed moving forward, reaching for her again.

Taking a step back in horror and disgust, April slapped him in the face, "You bastard! How dare you…"

Turning on the ball of her heel April exited the church, crying all the way.

How could he do that to her? Why would he? What was his game?

Her eyesight blurred in her tears she didn't take notice of the figure that was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

With a thud April smacked into the figure hard, stunned by the impact.

Then a familiar voice came from the dark figure that started to take shape, "April?" Leo called to her sweetly.

Brushing the tears away April looked up to see his face, surprised to see him there, where did he come from or why was he here?

Was he there to save her?

Pushing the words out threw the sobs April wrapped her arms around Leo, "Leo… I…"

 **Swoosh! Splat!**

Blinking wildly April didn't move by the disturbing sounds that took her off guard, feeling a sharp pain suddenly invading her body, as she could feel something wet and warm run down her legs.

Horrified April looked down seeing a hilt of a sword pressing against her stomach firmly, with Leo's hand holding it with an iron grip.

Slowly the damsel dared to tilt her head up, gazing back into those grey cool eyes, which were cold, icy to the touch.

Blood gurgling in her throat April ogle at him, "Why?" she weakly asked, gasping, feeling the blood run down her mouth.

Leaning towards her, the hunter voice was cold as his eyes, "For I couldn't save you! I will not let him have you if I could not!"

* * *

Her screams echoed off the walls of the barn, as April sprung upwards in fright, desperately feeling her stomach.

Wildly in her confusion she looked around, noticing she was in the barn once again.

Was she dreaming?!

Another nightmare…

Cringing at that thought, April pulled her legs to her chest tightly, sobbing into her legs in desperation.

What was wrong with her? Why was she plagued with these hellish images?

Why was everyone bringing up this blood moon… Why her… She just wanted it all to go away, Leo and Raph… them both just gone from her life…


	10. Chapter 10

**Red (Raph x April) Part 10**

 _This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe._  
 _So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks_

 _This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday._

 _(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)_  
 _Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore._  
 _Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff._

* * *

The morning sun finally rising, April sat there on her made up bed staring at her blankets deep in thought.

The nightmare still plaguing her as it was, consumed her to the point she felt cold and lost inside.

Were they some messed up form of premonitions? Or fabricated by her fears?

Deep down April wasn't sure what disturbed her more, the fact that Leo killed her in this dream or Raph discarding one's life, forcing her to eat human flesh?

He… Raph seemed so kind in a way, his eyes had no malice to them, regardless he was branded as the big bad wolf.

The question that swarmed in her head was, was he truly such an evil being? Or was he shackled to his lineage as well, suspected to walk the path that was carved out for him, not letting him to be who he wanted to be?

Chuckling hysterically, April wiped her eyes of the tears that formed, she was one to talk, she hated her lineage, yet she had no clue what or who she wanted to be otherwise.

This world was more messed up than people let on.

It wasn't so black and white that so many ignorantly proclaim, it was full of colors and shades making the possibilities endless.

So what color was she? Where did she stand and where did she want to go?

Sighing April sluggishly got to her feet, brushing the flowers off of her.

After her nightmare she debated to sweep these little reminders of his existence, yet she couldn't bear the thought.

She wasn't going to let his lineage cloud her judgment; he has done no harm to her or her grandmother, so why should she feel so ill will towards him?

He was no different to any man, the one she should be disgusted over was that Leonardo, since he treated her in such a disgraceful manner the night before, acting like she was some property he must win.

If he understood her, he wouldn't have been so aggressive towards her.

She might have reconsidered his proposal even, but now, she wasn't so fond of that thought, not the slightest.

Taking off the nightgown wrapping it up neatly so she could bring it home, April bounced down the stairs, surprised that her nightmare didn't bring her into a foul mood.

Today, as she told herself, was a new day and no darkened dreams was going to bring her down!

* * *

The morning dew rose up from the grass, giving the fresh air an alluring aroma.

The sun still not fully up, warmed the air quickly making April feel lighter and refresh.

Reaching for the door of the cottage, something suddenly whispered into her ear catching her off guard, "Don't go in… Run…."

Grabbing her ear instinctively, April whipped around as her red cloak flapped in the rising wind.

She was alone, there was no one about, not even a bush stirred in that quiet and peaceful morning.

Then was she hearing things?

Rubbing her ear, she stepped away from the door, taking a good long look around in case she amiss something in her first quick glance.

Even still she couldn't find any signs of anyone around, yet she swore someone was right next to her, warning her?

Taking a deep breath, April shook the experience away, claiming it as her imagination.

Her nightmare was getting to her after all?

Dismissing the warning April opened the cottage door, as it whipped out of her hand, slamming open with a smack, shaking the door frame.

A bit startled by how forceful it flew out of her hands, April looked at it sideways; she only had this door act in this manner a couple times in the past.

This occurrence only happens when the door in the back of the cottage is left open at the same time.

Did her grandmother step out to the garden? It wasn't like her to leave the back door open fearing some pesky mice or chipmunks would raid her cupboards.

So why was it open then?

Shaking her head, April took the handle firmly in her hand, shutting the door behind her, as she made sure it was shut properly so it wouldn't just spring open as she left.

Feeling confident it wouldn't open on its own again, April turned inwards towards the kitchen, noticing the odd sounds coming within.

A hissing sound rose in the air, while she could see the steam seeping out of the metal kettle that was placed on the fireplace.

Her grandmother being nowhere in sight, the damsel grabbed the metal prongs that were beside the fireplace, taking the kettle off the fire placing it on a doily.

"Grandmother?" April called out with no answer in return, placing the prongs back in their place.

Wondering where the old woman got to, shrugging April made her way towards the back where the door was located, what was her grandmother grabbing from the garden?

Curiously April beamed on the thought, could the old woman be mixing some special brew with the herbs and berries in the garden for tea?

Licking her lips, the delightful image and imaginary taste in her mouth made April's stomach grumble, she loved her grandmother's unique combination teas.

Humming to herself as she took the hallway to the back, April suddenly froze, hearing the whispering voice ringing in her ear.

"Don't tread any further my maiden, flee while you still can!"

Turning around suspecting in seeing nothing yet again, April was dreadfully mistaken, gasping at the black wolf standing there with golden eyes.

In horror April took a step back, there was a wolf in the cottage and it was talking to her!

Shaking her head, she couldn't believe what was happening, was this another nightmare?

She was awake right?

"Please maiden run!" the wolf repeated.

"No this isn't real… OH god grandmother!" April turned around, unsure where she got the courage to turn her back towards the beast, discarding it all together.

If there was a wolf here, then her grandmother could be in great danger, rushing forward, April couldn't hear the wolf following her, the beast instead stayed where it was whimpering over her actions.

"DON'T!" the wolf barked at her in protest.

Ignoring it the damsel ran faster, feeling something slippery under her feet, unable to catch her balance in time, April yelped in terror.

Instantly her foot flew up in the air, making her crash down onto her back with a splash.

April's body stunned by the fall just lay there limp, as she could feel something warm and sticky under her hands.

Slowly raising one of them to see what she slipped on, April regretted seeing the pure crimson blood running down her arm from her fingertips.

Horrified the damsel stared at it in shock, was this some nightmare conspiring around her that escaped from her night's sleep to haunt her in reality?

The blood thick and fresh made the young woman shudder, wondering who's body this blood came from.

She could tell she was lying in a pool, meaning someone or thing was dead.

Was it her grandmother!

Holding the tears that filled her eyes April slowly got up, preparing herself for the ungodly sight.

Bearing for the reality of seeing her grandmother's lifeless body limped on the ground, the damsel was faced with something she wasn't suspecting to see.

April found herself staring into the cold, dead eyes of a wolf that had its head severed from its body, that lay not far from her.

Not understanding what was going on, April held her breath, scrambling to her feet, so there was another wolf?

Did it try to hurt her grandmother?

"APRIL?!" a voice from the door echoed catching her attention away from the corpse.

Standing in the door frame with blade in hand dripping with fresh blood was Leo, as his face was half horrified seeing the blood that covered her.

"Leo?" April questioned as her voice trembled.

"April are you hurt?" the huntsman went to her quickly, ignoring the dead wolf, gently taking her chin to look into her eyes and examine her.

Still holding the tears back, she shook her head, pressing her lips tightly together to stop her from quivering, "I'm fine, it's not mine… I slipped… Leo what is going on? Where is my grandmother?"

As the question of the whereabouts of her grandmother came out, Leo sighed, not daring to look into her eyes, "I'm…. I'm sorry April…. I was too late…"

Taking a step back April shook her head violently, "No no no no!"

Feeling the gravity pulling her down, April fall to her knees putting her hand on her mouth as the tears fell like rain.

How could this be…

"I'm really sorry April… I came here to escort you back to town. Just as I arrived, I heard commotion inside the cottage. In fear that your safety was in danger I investigated... This beast…" Leo pointed to the dead wolf, with disgust in his voice.

"Was here and there were drag marks leaving the cottage into the woods. Instinctively, I took the beast's head in fear of your safety and followed the trail… But I only found this," Leo passed April a broken chain with an amber stone that encased a white flower inside, that was covered in blood.

It was her grandmothers, as she was told it was her wedding gift from her grandfather, she would never leave it.

Grabbing her sides April stared at the stone, whaling out her sorrows, screaming at the top of her lungs not holding back.

How could this be happening?

Why did this happen?

Leaning down to comfort her, Leo placed his arms around the stressful damsel, trying to ease her the best he could manage.

"I'm sorry… I should have been here sooner," Leo closed his eyes as the tears filled them, with remorse.

Sniffling April wrapped her arms around him crying into his shoulder, "What am I going to do without her?"

"You will figure it out in due time. April you must leave now, the south bridge has some workers that are more than willing to help you across so you can avoid the deep woods. I will take you there personally," gently cupping her face Leo gazed into her eyes, kissing her on the forehead, "and I promise you that I will keep you safe and get revenge for your dear grandmother, light bless her soul."

Whimpering sadly, April tightly pressed her body against his, she just wanted to feel someone alive and warm next to her, she felt so lonely now.

She wished this was a nightmare, yet alas, that wish was never granted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Red (Raph x April) Part 11**

This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.  
So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks

This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday.

(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)  
Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.  
Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.

* * *

The steed huffing wildly through its nostrils, raced down the beaten path, bringing up the dust in its wake.

Leo calm and collective, rode towards the south bridge holding onto the damsel that hasn't usher a word after leaving the once peaceful and warm cottage she use to call home long ago.

The thick smoke in the far distance behind them, lifted to the sky becoming a constant painful reminder of what she just lost.

The damsel was plagued by her darken thoughts, feeding her despair that was now a large hole within her heart, leaving her empty inside with the burden of her regrets.

Was this her fault? Did she bring this misfortune down onto herself by letting him in?

She should have told Leo in the beginning about the big bad wolf!

What was she thinking to even consider the notion to trust a thing like that, he was the reason she lost her sweet and kind grandmother.

That black wolf that played the innocent card probably was trying to lure her to him, no doubt so he could feast on her next…

All this was her fault…

Before they left Leo suggested it would be wise, they burn the cottage down, considering leaving a dead wolf in that place would only anger the rest, bringing down a world of more pain and misery to them.

April very distress, didn't complain since the place was nothing but a house of horrors and she could never have the heart to go back there ever again anyways.

She might have grown up there, but it was now stained with the memories of death, she didn't even want to be in these woods ever again if she could help it.

This was all too painful for her to handle and she wish it all just fade away.

Pressing tighter into Leo, April whimpered closing her eyes, while Leo sighed softly kissing her on the head, "It's going to be okay. Your strong April, you will also be okay."

"I don't think I will ever be okay Leo… Never again…"

* * *

The short ride to the bridge that was luckily uneventful, Leo and April could hear the clatter of hammers and saws, while men shout and hollered as they drew near.

Coming around the corner the workers were in full swing getting ready to repair the bridge, using ropes and pulleys attached to nearby trees for support.

A hand full of men worked on one end of the bridge while the others work on the other side working in harmony.

They were well organized and very happy to see the couple riding up to them.

"Hey, it's the Hunter Leonardo! It's quite a fine day sir and young lady," one man shouted in greeting, taking off his hat to bow to April.

"Good morning Timothy, but unfortunately the wind is foul I must say," Leo stopped his horse helping April down.

"Foul in what manner dear Hunter?" another man asked, looking at the sky in wonder.

"Wolves," Leo said, growling under his breath as all the men's eyes widen on the curse word.

"Wolves, by the heaven's gate! Are they on the prowl yet again?" Timothy spit to the ground in disgust.

"I am not sure… but you might want to up your men's power when working on this bridge incase they try to prevent you from fixing it," Leo stated, avoiding giving any details on what happened at April's grandmother's cottage, probably on her behalf.

"Damn filthy beasts, first they take our bridge down and now they are causing more trouble?" Timothy cursed under his breath as April tilted her head.

"The wolves took the bridge down?" April asked, getting a nod in compliance by Timothy on that statement.

"I heard it was a group of those wolf clan, causing mischief. Now what are they up too?"

Placing his hand on the working man's shoulder, Leo shrugged, "At lass, I do not know, but I will figure it out."

Looking over the bridge Leo smiled seeing an old man among the younger ones, with a wave Leo shouted over the cliff, "Wilson I was hoping you would be here, are you heading into town anytime soon?"

The old man nodded scratched his head, "Yes, I am Hunter we need more supplies. Do you need a ride?"

"Yes please, but first can someone help April across?" Leo looked towards Timothy, who hooked up a basket that was large enough for April to fit in.

Taking April's hand Leo brought her to the basket getting her to sit in it.

The red cloak damsel looking it over worriedly, Leo smiled at her, "Don't threat it will hold, if it can carry bricks it will most definitely hold your weight.

"Okay, Leo," April sat there still as the men heave ho her across the cliff that had wild waters below waiting for its next prey.

Safe on the other side April breathed easily, feeling the ground under her feet relieved.

"Leo?" April called over confused, seeing he wasn't taking any attempts to come to the other side too.

"Wilson make sure April gets to the village safely." Leo instructed the old man.

"Where are you going?" April questioned Leo, finding herself upset that he was not coming with her.

Bowing lowly, Leo gave her a sweet smile, "I wish I was able to accompany you April, but Wilson will make sure you get to the village safely."

"Why?"

Sighing Leo got back onto his horse gripping the reins hard into his hands, steering the horse away from the broken bridge, "I am going to keep my promise April. I'm going hunting to find out who or what was behind this unspeakable acts and when I do, I will make sure they pay dearly. Fair thee well April my sweet. Don't worry, I will be back tonight to check upon you. Please stay in the village where you will be protected."

Signaling Wilson to take April, the elderly man placed his hand kindly onto her shoulders, "Please young lady we must leave."

Nodding April rubbed her arm, watching Leo making his leave, disappearing into the forest without a whisper.

Who was behind this? Was it just a normal attack… How Leo was acting, he suspected this was deliberate. Then who?

Turning around to follow the old man that got onto the carriage waiting for her to join him, April looked into the blue sky that seemed dull to her.

Was anything ever going to be the same? Will Leo find out who was behind her grandmother's murder?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Red (Raph x April) Part 12**_

 _ **This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.**_  
 _ **So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks**_

 _ **This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday.**_

 _ **(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)**_  
 _ **Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.**_  
 _ **Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.**_

* * *

Holding her pillow tightly against her chest, April laid there in the cold still silence of her room, with her shutters closed shut.

Ever since she came back to town, she felt drained, as if the life in her was sucked out of her soul.

Unable to help it, feeling the harsh sting of lost that was still fresh in her mind; she moped around for a while and even dared to venture to the market place for some provisions.

The whole time she was there all she could only hear the wildfire of rumors that touch the ears of the villagers, while they stared at her frightfully, gawking at the fact she was roaming around freely.

April was unsure if they just pity her or it was something worse.

With what little willpower she had left to muster, April ignored them grabbing herself a loaf of bread and some dried meat for her dinner.

Avoiding being the center of attention, she didn't want to stay there any longer than she had to.

It was one thing walking around the village any other given day, becoming annoyed by the pitiful daily gossip, yet another to have their mouths flapping like a bunch of hens, over her and her grandmother, was drawing the line.

The things they said, how the wolves devoured her grandmother and… how she was next over the fact it was the curse of her family…

Placing the pillow over her ears, the damsel wanted to drown out the sounds in the distance.

Hours on end, since she came back home, the woods were full of its own chatter, howls that road the winds making the villagers more wary.

April also had noticed when she was walking home from the market; many of the workers that were taking care of the bridge now back, not daring to step into the forest over the rise of activity.

What news of Leo? April hasn't seen the turtle or heard any whispers about the Hunter. Was he okay?

Sighing, April rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling, how long will they howl?

Were the damn beasts calling out their victories as the villagers have pointed out?

Oddly to her it seemed like the howls and cries were sad with a heavy heart, then some victory cry of glory.

Rolling back onto her side April closed her eyes, wishing this day to end, the night was slowly approaching and she hoped silence would follow.

As the darkness creep in, the sounds beyond her door and even from the streets got lively, not by howls but talk and chanting?

So the spirits have lifted in the villagers?

Just as she thought this was a good turn of events, something about the air had changed, making her feel wary as a cold shiver crawled up her spine.

April in response tightly pressed her body against the wall, not taking her eyes off her window.

With a shudder she almost jumped out of her skin seeing the shutters rattle by something smashing against them.

Something exploded instantly on contact with her shutters, as some potent smelling liquid dripped between the gaps of the shutters, pouring to her floor.

Like a rising tide, the raging of voices echoed in the night, accompanied by loud footsteps outside her door, just before it burst opened violently.

Scrambling to her feet April fled away from the door, as two husky men charged in with ropes in hand, lunging for the helpless damsel that screamed in fright, trying desperately to get out of their range.

In vain April with her room so small with no true room to maneuver away from the grabby hands, one man managed to get a hold of her arm, squeezing it hard as she yelped in pain.

"Tie the witch up!" the man that had April's arm boomed.

"Witch?! What are you talking about," April fought back in terror receiving a slap in the face for her efforts, then slammed to her hard wooden floor, while the brute's knee pressing firmly down onto the middle of her back.

"Shut up witch, this is entirely your fault! The wolves are howling for blood because of you and your damn family," the man growled binding April's hands and legs as tightly as he could, making April lose circulation.

"That is not of my doing!" April protested as the dread of fear consumed her.

She knew what the villagers did to witches… they were burned to the stake…

Screaming at them, violently April lashed forward biting one guy in the hand, as he yelp in shook kicking her in the face.

"Damn it, she bit me!" the man held his bloody hand, glaring at April in rage.

"Never mind that, let's get going! This will only end with her burnt body, not beating her up!" the other man claimed, taking a line of rope that was tied to her hands, making sure April was unable to attack him.

Being manhandled by the two men that didn't care if they were hurting her, they dragged April down the long hallway as she struggled to get free, feeling the wood brushing against her exposed skin.

That wasn't the worse of their cruelty, when it came to the stairs that were plentiful; they let her legs dangle while they slapped the next step, repeating the action over and over again in the same spot bruising her ankles.

In agony April cried pleading them to stop this as the rush of pain invaded her body.

Her cries falling on deaf ears, the men continue leaving the building, dragging her next down the stone dirt road.

The rocks scraped her body and legs as she twisted and turned, she looked up, pleading for someone to have mercy on her.

Eyes full of hot tears; she could feel her legs becoming raw by the friction from the ground.

A trail of blood started to form under her from her new open wounds, she couldn't feel her legs anymore only the rush of pain.

Tears continue to rain down her face; April attempted to plead for help once more, "Please… For the light PLEASE!"

"The light doesn't love damnations such as yourself!" one of the village women spat, spitting in April's face in disgust.

The mob that formed around her, followed her to her death sentence, chanting all the way, "Burn the witch! Burn the witch! Satisfy the angry wolves with her burnt flesh! Burn the witch! Burn the witch! Let the light have mercy on us all!"

* * *

Unable to convince the villagers she was no such thing as a witch; they raised her beaten body that was bruised and bleeding to a stake, which was in the middle of one of the fields that faced the forest.

Heart sinking in despair April stared at the woods in complete denial, how could this be happening?

What has she done? What did she do to deserve this misery?

She loss her precious grandmother, now she was going to be burned as a witch?!

What mess up world was this?

Consumed with her thoughts and fears of death that was coming for her, the villagers kept chanting throwing dead wood under her feet, not giving a damn on the notion maybe they were wrong and she wasn't a witch…

"Any last words WITCH?" a man with a torch demanded with a spark of glee in his eyes.

"I'm not a witch," April choked out, feeling woozy from the blood lost and the pain that invaded her body.

"We will see. If you are not, then the light will accept you with open arms," the man stated getting ready to toss the torch into the pile of wood.

Seeing her life flash in front of her eyes, April gave up, maybe she should be burned and this horror of a life she lived will finally come to an end, no more pain… No more loss...

Shattering her dark thoughts, out of nowhere a loud nay came from the darkness as someone rode into the crowd in much haste.

"STOP! What are you doing!?" the voice familiar demanded, lifting April's soul as she could see Leo steering his steed into the crowd, jumping off it almost tripping over his own two feet, rushing towards the man with the torch.

Shock by the Hunters outburst, the man just stared at Leo, who in turn grabbed the torch out of the man's hand putting it out with his boot.

Full of rage Leo narrowed his eyes at the mob in disgust seeing the condition April was in, "You fools! What are you trying to do here?!" Leo roared in frustration and anger, showing his authority over them.

"She is a witch! We must burn her Hunter, before the wolves devour us all!" one of the women answered him, getting a nasty cold glare from Leo, making the woman nervously rub her hands in response.

"A witch… You are all idiots!" taking his sword out of its hilt, Leo climbed the dead wood pile that crunch under his feet, "This woman is no such thing! She is the only reason the wolves will not devour this village."

Cutting the ropes around April's feet, April was unable to thank him as she found her voice wasn't responding to her.

"But Hunter the wolves… How is she preventing them from devouring us all unless she is a witch?!" one of the villagers questioned as the rest raised their voices, questioning the Hunter's priority over the village to some witch's life.

With the top rope finally cut through, April's body became limp falling into his warm arms as the Hunter took his cloak off his shoulders to wrap her up in.

"Her family is the reason the wolves never come here, they devour one of the maidens of her family during the blood moon. This ritual the wolves perform, satisfy them until the next, which usually shows up around 20 years later or so it all depends…"

"Then give her to the wolves, then," one person stated as Leo shook his head.

"That will not work this time around, she has no child to continue the line. What do you think would happen if her line dies?" Leo pressed April's body firmly against his to give her warmth and comfort.

"We can find another then?"

Sighing Leo walked to his horse, with no interference from the villagers, "That still will not satisfy their hunger. The village will be next and then the blood bath will begin and everyone near and far will suffer."

"What should we do?" the villagers panicked looking for guidance from the great hunter.

"I will take care of it, there is a way to stop this vicious cycle once and for all, you just have to have faith in me and her."

"Her?!"

Smiling Leo kissed April on the head as her eyelids flutter unable to stay open, "Yes I will reveal the details in good time. Now go back to your homes, the wolves will not dare to come to the village if she is here and in my care."


	13. Chapter 13

Red (Raph x April) Part 13

This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.  
So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks

This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday.

(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)  
Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.  
Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.

* * *

The warm rays of light tickled her nose awakening April from her deep slumber.

Shrouded by a haziness of confusion, the damsel slowly opened her eyes to be met by the sight of her room with her shutters fully wide open, letting in the morning light.

Rising up with her hand on her head, April became complex; didn't those horrifying events the night before actually played out or was it another blood curdling nightmare haunting her once more?

Did the villagers really try to burn her to the stake, accusing her of being a witch of all things?!

Making a futile attempt to move from her comfy bed, suddenly April was forced to stop her action by a steady, firm hand gently squeezing her shoulder, as she recognized the green skin instantly.

It belonged to the hunter Leo.

On a wooden stool beside her bed, the turtle sat there all relaxed, wearing a sweet smile on his pleased lips.

To the right of him was a large metal bowl that had been filled with fresh water with a cloth soaking inside.

"Leo?" April mumbled as the turtle shhh her, placing his thick finger smoothly on her tender lips.

"April takes it easy. Your nightmarish ordeal is truly over. The fair villagers feel overly dreadful on how they treated you. I'm sorry I didn't realize what they were up to before these unspeakable events escalated to such heights, or I would have come to you sooner. If I was a moment later…," Leo trailed off while he shuddered on the thought, "I was in the middle of hunting when I unexpectedly noticed something was quite peculiar when I saw the torches in the fields," Leo rubbed her shoulder gently trying to bring warmth to them and soothe his own bundle up nerves.

"They were going to burn me alive…" April squeaked as the horrifying events flashed in her head, bringing the reality back to her that she almost died over some foolish superstitions!

Feeling the tears forming, April let them flow as she buried her face into her hands.

"I know… I…" Leo sighed, rubbing the back of her neck trying his best to bring her some comfort or relief, unsure what else to do or say to the broken down damsel.

Sniffling April peaked through the cracks between her fingers at Leo, "Leo, what you said last night about my family… is it true?"

The turtle shifting in his seat looked away, "Yes."

Feeling like her world was closing in more than it has already had, April dragged her sore legs to her chest, "Then why did they kill my grandmother if I was enough to satisfy their hunger?"

Shaking his head, Leo slumped into his chair, "I don't know, I think the wolves are tired of this as much as we hunters are. They want to end this blood pack and would do anything they need in order to make you the last."

"So I am damned then… Why… Why…" April screamed into her arms crying more, feeling all the hope that was left, which wasn't much, escape her leaving an open void inside.

"April, you're not damned," Leo assured her getting a nasty glare from the damsel in return.

"Oh really?! How is I getting devoured by a wolf not being damned?" April raised her voice narrowing her eyes more at the Hunter, that didn't shudder or make any indications he was disturbed by her cold eyes.

"There is a way April to end this all without you dying," Leo answered calmly, seeing the uncertainty replacing the agitation in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" April sat up trying to read between the lines, which was a feat since the Hunter had the uncanny ability to flush all emotions from his face making it hard to decipher.

"There is another ritual per say… One that is in truth never has been performed before of course… It requires one of your family members to take part in order to lift this curse from your line and force the wolves to leave forever," Leo slowly answered.

"What kind of ritual?" the damsel tilted her head in question, unsure what this ritual would entail that doesn't involve her dying.

"One of your family members has to marry a hunter at the church in the deep woods during the rise of the blood moon."

The turtle becoming nervous waited for a response from the redhead while the information soaked in, making her see the full picture.

"So…" April cleared her throat starting to see why Leo has been so persistent lately and even demanding the last time they talk about it, "I have to marry you?"

"Yes, I am the only Hunter, who is of age and not married already. As well not trying to plague you with the unfortunate truth, but you're the last of your line."

Staring at the sheets the redhead couldn't believe this, so she has no choice, once again, she was forced to take one path… well she had two… death or life.

Nevertheless, in the end there was only one she could walk down if she truly valued the thought of living until she was old and brittle.

Noticing her wariness, Leo leaned forward, cupping her hand warmly, "April there is still one night left until the blood moon. Tomorrow night it will rise. There is plenty of time to think this over. It's your decision, no matter how much I want you to say yes, I can't force it out of you."

"Leo…" April looked into his eyes that were kind and soothing.

"April you must rest, the doctor told me to make sure you got plenty of it. Now I have some errands in town to take care of, and I have to make sure the villagers are staying level headed so no more tragedies occur. Sleep tight my dear sweet April," Leo kissed her on the head, making his leave before she could say another word.

So she had to marry him after all? Was this what fate dealt her? Wasn't there any other choice left for her?

* * *

That night the moon once again fully bright as the sun was orangery then the past nights.

It was a clear sign that the next night the blood moon was upon them all.

Clinging to her sides, April sat on her bed staring at it, this was her family curse, the time was almost upon her...

So Raph, this whole time was there to temp her… to play upon her feelings inside in order to devour her when the blood moon was up?

How much a fool she was, to even consider him something other then her reaper…

Feeling a wave of exhaustion coming over her, April closed her eyes, wanting sleep to claim her once again.

She was beyond her breaking point, with her body still healing, but not fast enough, making moving a task on its own; she didn't want to do anything other then rest.

"April?" a voice called out to her beyond the window as her eyelids sprang open in fear.

At the window, the turtle in a black cloak climbed to her room, sitting on the window sill with eyes consumed with sadness.

In horror April gasped, shaking over the sight of him being there, "You.. why are you here!"

Concerned by her hostility towards him, Raph got up slowly walking towards her endeavor not to frighten her anymore than she was by his presence, "April you have to calm down. I'm no threat to you. You have to believe me. I would never dream of hurting you. Please I am only here because I need to speak with you over something that is very urgent."

Shaking her head, April screamed at the top of her lungs as Raph dashed forward, placing his hand on her mouth to silence her.

" April please!" the turtle pleaded apprehensively, eyeing the damsel.

Taking matters into her own hands, the damsel bit his hand hard in defense.

April pulling away from Raph, the turtle jerk back with a yelp, seeing that April drew blood with that action.

"Get away from me…. You monster! This is all your fault… She is dead because of you... YOU filthy thing!" April kicked hard in his direction, catching Raph off guard, making contact with his chin.

Raph hissed in pain, stumbling backward as he crashed into the window with a thud.

"I'm what?!" Raph's voice trembled, looking at April wildly like he didn't understand what she was accusing him with.

"You killed my grandmother! Your wolves did it, you bastard!" April growled chucking her pillow at his head.

The turtle not avoiding the flying pillow, let it hit him as he continued on staring at her shocked, unfazed he was even was hit by something at all.

His bottom jaw trembled as he attempted to say something, just as the door to April's room busted open suddenly.

Leo brave and bold with sword in hand, glided into the rescue, grabbing April's arm to direct her behind him in order to protect her properly.

The room instantly grew cold with silence as both turtle glared at each other.

Raph finally ignoring the intrusion, once again attempting to speak to April only to be stopped suddenly, sniffing the air, growling under his breath, while two of the villagers came charging towards April's room.

In a whisper, Raph leaped out of the window just in time before Leo could catch him with the edge of his blade that sliced into the wooden window frame.

"Damn beast you get back here, we end this now!" Leo yelled at Raph that escape under the cover of darkness, as Leo reefed his blade free.

Leo becoming frustrated slammed his fist into the window frame growling furiously, snapping his head back towards the door, "You two after him at once."

Obeying the Hunter, the two men ran down the hallway alarming others about the intruder within their village.

Not taking a moment to see if April was okay, Leo rushed by her consumed by his dark cloud.

His eyes were engulfed with his rage and felt pure cold.

Grabbing the Hunter's arm quickly April stopped him in his tracks as he gave her a questionable look, softening the expression on his face instantly for her.

Kissing him on the lips that caught the Hunter by surprised, Leo pointed his sword far away from April, so she wouldn't accidentally nick herself on it.

Confusion clouding his mind when the kiss ended, Leo stumbled on his words, "A-pril?"

"I accept Leo. I want to be your wife," April once again kissed him on the lips, knowing this was the only way to end this madness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Red (Raph x April) Part 14**

 **This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.**  
 **So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks**

 **This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday.**

 **(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)**  
 **Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.**  
 **Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.**

* * *

The brisk evening air was polluted by demonic howls, as the strongest men in the village kept up their guard watching the perimeter to make sure Raph didn't make another attempt to come back to spirit April away.

Leo assured the frighten damsel she was in good hands and for the first time in ages, the turtle had a new light around him, he was happy and relieved as if all the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders anymore.

He had more a bounce to his step and kissed April on the cheek whenever he could.

Though their wedding had to be performed that night to end this curse, April was surprised on how the women in the village, on Leo's request, put together a wedding dress like no other.

It was stunning, and it made the maiden look like a princess in this small quaint country village.

Admiring it, twirling on the ball of her heel humming to herself, April never thought she would be wearing one as elegant as this.

The gown flowed around her, sparkling in the mirror that was before her.

Her reflection was a dream as the dream became imminent, making her come to the realization who she was marrying once again.

Stopping her dance, April only stared at herself, feeling the gaping hole inside her where her heart was.

This was the correct thing for her to do, right?

This was the right choice in this matter, not like another was available for her to grab for.

Sighing April slumped into a chair looking out of the window watching the evening sun, that would be setting within the hour and the blood moon will rise in its wake.

The moment was now upon her and there was no turning back.

"April it's time," Leo came in, turning red amazed at the sight of her wearing her gown, "Wow you're so beautiful."

"Thanks," April looked away, blushing.

"Are you ready to leave?" Leo coughed out stunned by her beauty.

With a nod, April smiled at him sweetly getting to her feet, allowing Leo to lead as she followed him, witnessing him tripping over his feet, which was very uncharacteristic of him, was he nervous?

Outside all prepped and ready for them was a wooden carriage, with a dozen men on horseback surrounding it.

"Leo do we really need so many men?" April asked, feeling awkward to have so many men on guard as, she took Leo's hand who escorted her inside the carriage.

"Unfortunately, yes April, the wolves will try to stop this union at all costs. The church that we have to marry in is very deep within the forest as I explained," Leo looked around wondering this would be enough. The wolf's numbers would be massive compare to his efforts of rounding up able bodies he could muster on short notice.

"I understand… Leo, are you not going to ride inside with me?" April watched Leo closed the door behind her, taking the front seat to steer the horses.

"Sorry April I want to make sure we both get there safe; this is the only way."

With a yah, Leo signaled the horses to ride on, leaving the quiet village that had its windows boarded up and peasants inside hiding in fear if this plan didn't pan out.

* * *

Holding onto the seat for dear life, April held her breath, feeling every bump and dirt hole that the carriage had to hit dead on, feeling woozy from this hellish ride.

She was at the point that she was willing to beg to walk or go ride a horse if that was even a possibility.

Sadly, at the moment she had no such choice, then to continue enduring this ride, as the party not even knee deep into the woods, were being chased by packs of wolves.

Anticipating such an event to play out, Leo was prepared, ordering the men to take their positions to assure the carriage a safe passage to the church.

The night sky became thick with the scent of blood.

Hearing the yelping of the wolves and screams of men, the clashing of teeth and metal, April wanted to shout at them all to stop, why did it have to be like this?

It didn't feel right that the wolves fighting the humans and vice versa.

Deep down, in her soul, she knew this was wrong, yet what could she do?

The only thing she can do now was to get to this church and marry Leo as soon as possible and bring this to an end!

* * *

"April we are almost there!" Leo yelled over his shoulder, as the wind picked up deafening the sounds of fighting behind them.

"Leo, then what?" April poked her head out, staring at the trees in dread, having the deja vu washed over her by this familiar landscape that passed by.

There were all dead, the trees were withering before her eyes, calling out to her, to help them?

Shivering from the sight she sat back down quickly, collecting her thoughts, while the carriage made a full stop.

"We are here April, what is next is we must get inside and have the priest marry us. Please, quickly," Leo gave April his hand, looking at her sideways not sure why she looked confused.

Stepping out of the carriage, April gasped, seeing the church from her nightmares.

It was real; in every detail too, then was her dream some form of omen, horrifying events that may pass?

Taking a step back April held onto her sides feeling overwhelmed, what if Leo was to kill her just like her dreams?

"April what's wrong?" Leo snapped the damsel out of her daze gently rubbing her cheek warmly.

Blinking wildly April kept the feelings and images to herself placing a fake smile on her lips, "It's nothing just cold feet that's all."

"I know this is sudden… But I promise you this will work, and you will never have to worry about the wolves ever again," Leo warmly took her hand leading her towards the church.

Following him, April flashed a look back in the direction of the fighting, experiencing a sickening feeling taking over her, "I hope so…" she whimpered to herself, "I can't stand seeing this continue…"

* * *

Safe within the walls of the old church, Leo with haste closed the doors behind them taking a deep breath, adjusting his sword that was still by his side.

April didn't feel much better with the broken pieces of her memories flashing before her eyes as she took in the décor of the church, noticing everything was so similar in detail to her dream.

It was uncanny how this building looked like the horrify place in her nightmare, though she swore, she never has been there in the past.

The only difference other than her being with Leo was the candles that were already alight and the priest at the end of the chapel waiting anxiously for them both.

The stress was permanently etched in his old withered wrinkled face. Sweat beaded over his brow as he cautiously kept an eye on the windows as if he feared something would just barge in there and tear him apart.

"Good father, are we ready?" Leo asked hastily, quickening his steps to reach the alter pulling April along with him.

"Yes, my son, are you two ready to be wed?" the priest looked April over hesitantly, gulping as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Yes, good father, please we must make haste; time is an essence here," Leo stood there directing April to his side.

The little voice in her screamed at her, begging her to stop this; this wasn't right, it said, she shouldn't be here. She must be elsewhere!

"April?" Leo snapped her out of her trance, as the damsel looked at him flashing a weak smile.

"Sorry Leo, did you say something?" April paused, looking up at the large round window; it was coming the red moon. She could feel it...

"We are about to start," Leo gently placed his hand under her chin, guiding her eyes to meet with his, "It's going to be all over soon, please keep your eyes on me if you're nervous."

With a light chuckle, April placed her hand on top of his, "I think I'm not the only one apprehensive," she pointed out, feeling his hands were trembling.

He was trying to hide it, but it was clear as day to her, he was afraid too, he was feeling the reality of this… They were going to be married soon and there was no time for regrets.

* * *

Being this not a normal wedding that could be done in its own pace; the ceremony was rushed along, skipping any parts that were not vital to make the two married.

"Do you Leonardo take April as your wife," the priest asked.

"I do," Leo smiled brightly, warmly brushing April's cheek lovingly.

The priest then turned his attention to April, sighed under his breath, "Do you April take Leonardo as your husband?"

Biting her lip, April's mouth felt dry and not willing to work, seeing Leo's eyes staring at her, waiting for her to say she does.

Slowly, April opened her mouth, only to find she was unable to let the words out as the door to the church violently flung open.

"She does not!" Raph roared stumping into the church in a hot frenzy rage.

Instantly Leo stepped in front of April drawing his sword towards Raph, "What are you doing here?!"

"Stopping you from hurting her anymore with your deceptions! Dear BROTHER!"


	15. Chapter 15

**_Red (Raph x April) Part 15_**

 ** _This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe._**  
 ** _So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks_**

 ** _This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday._**

 ** _(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)_**  
 ** _Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore._**  
 ** _Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff._**

* * *

"Brother?" April gasped, looking at Leo then back towards Raph.

Growling in disgust, Leo swung his sword in warning towards Raph, "We are not brothers! I would never be related to something as despicable as you!"

"Really now? Who's really despicable one here brother? We are blood related by our father, so in turn regardless if I hate it too, we are kin," Raph growled back looking at April sadly, then harden his face quickly towards Leo, "You lied to her!"

"Lied about what?" April blinked wildly at the brothers.

Leo and Raph have the same father? How is that possible? Leo is a Hunter and Raph is part of the Wolf Clan. To be in either, they had to be part of the bloodline, so could they actually be brothers?

Feeling a bit woozy by this news, April wasn't sure if she should be standing so close to Leo or be there at all, and what did Raph mean Leo lied?

"I did no such thing fowl beast! What would I lie to April about? I have been honest with her from the beginning, unlike you who has been deceiving her!"

"OH, that's rich! I'm the one deceiving her, huh? All I did was paid attention to her and visited her, nothing more!" Raph barked, then coughed turning red, whispering under his breath, "Well flirted and kissed her as well…"

"LIES! All that comes out of your filthy mouth is lies!" Leo lashed out, breaking Raph little blushing moment.

His rage boiling again Raph grabbed one of the pews flipping it onto its side, "I'm not the liar murderer! You killed her! You killed grandmother O'Neil!"

The words' fowl and venomous to her ears, April back away from Leo shaking her head in horror, he killed her grandmother!

"What?!" Leo shouted back in frustration, shaking his head and sword, "I did no such thing, you wolves killed her! I saw the proof with my own two eyes!"

Stepping forward Raph narrowed his eyes in disbelief that Leo was still spinning his tales, "You killed her in cold blood, taking her head clear off her body! Do you not deny taking the white wolf in the cottage head off, you monster! You killed grandmother O'Neil!"

"What…. That… that was grandmother," April trembled, remembering the horrible image of the cold dead eyes of the wolf.

"I had enough of this treachery! How dare you conspire such stories in order to claim her! I will not take it any longer! I will revenge Grandmother O'Neil's life!" Leo lunged forward raising his blade as Raph went in for the defense.

The two turtles started to fight as metal clashed with metal, the big bad wolf before striking back at Leo, pulled out what look like sai's, counterattacking ever blow from the Hunter.

In the chaos, April felt like her soul took flight leaving her breathless, while the confusion consumed her.

Unable to watch them any longer, April turned fleeing out through the side door that was wide open and the priest was nowhere to be found.

The man must have fled during the argument; she didn't blame him for she too couldn't stay there another moment.

Fleeing into the woods, hearing the cries of battle all around her, hot stinging tears rained down her face.

What was going on? Who was telling the truth, why were they doing this to her… Why did she have to lose her grandmother in such a manner… Was dear grandmother really the wolf, or was that just another ploy to win her over? Or were they both deceiving her to get their way with her?

* * *

In a dead run, April kept going not caring where she ended up, she just wanted to get far away from this place, away from them both.

Her lungs on fire, her body falling to the strain of her burning muscles and the pain that rose from her injuries she suffered the night before, April collapsed to the ground.

Dust rose around her, painting her once white dress brown that was now tattered and full of leaves and branches that went along for the ride.

Screaming out, April wrapped her arms around her waist, crying into her chest, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!"

"Please someone awake me from this nightmare…"

"My maiden…" a voice came from the darkness, approaching her slowly not to startle her.

From the bushes came the black wolf with golden eyes that she saw at her grandmother's cottage.

Not surprise it showing up at such a time, April stared at the beast, realizing something she did not before, the wolf's voice was female.

In normal circumstances, April would have moved away from the approaching wolf, yet she had no strength left in doing so, allowing the wolf to approach her.

"So you're here to kill me…" April sat up placing her hands on her lap not bothering in show any resistance to what was to come; April just wanted to get this over with.

"Kill you?" the wolf tilted its head in horror, "I would never harm you maiden."

April's lip trembled; she swallowed hard, "I don't know what to believe anymore, I'm talking to a wolf… The big bad wolf wants to claim me; my best friend since I was a child, the Hunter killed my grandmother that I know he loved very much… I…Then I find out she was a wolf..."

Sighing the wolf came to her, laying its head on April's lap whimpering, "Your grandmother did fall by the hands of the Hunter… We too were shocked by this…"

Moving her hands April was compelled to pet the wolf unsure why this made her feel a bit secure, "How is that possible… she couldn't have been that wolf… She was human…"

"My maiden, there is much you don't know… Unfortunately, because of past events, you were forced to be in the dark until the blood moon."

"The Blood moon," April played with the word looking towards the sky, "What is special about it. Please I can't take it; I need to know," April placed her face into the soft fur of the wolf crying into her.

"I will tell you maiden, but it is best I explain it all from the beginning…"

* * *

In the beginning, there were the wolves and the humans. The humans believed humans should reign over the world, as the wolves believed nature should be in control. For their disagreements, a war started as both sides fought for their beliefs. Neither were right nor wrong for what they believe in, but the issue was they couldn't agree to work together for a world that both beliefs could coexist. In the end creating what seemed to be an endless war that no side could win.

The land became tainted by blood; so much life was wasted for such foolishness. Days turned into nights, and weeks rolled into months. Fed up with this madness the gods raised the red moon to take them all out.

For this event, seeing the gods turning their heads away from their children, in tears a young woman pleaded to the moon for forgiveness stating that both sides were hurting deep inside, wanting survival of their kin.

The two factions just needed guidance to learn they can both have what they wanted and live united.

Hearing her pleas the gods asked her what should be done.

The youthful woman gathering her courage proclaimed that there should be a balance between them, to satisfy them both.

Considering the innocent woman's idea and the kindness in her words, the gods listened to the suggestion, creating the humanoids, from some of the wolves and humans that were behind the young lady's wishes.

Two new hopes were born, the Wolf Clan that were humanoid wolves to speak on the wolves' behalf, as some humans became the Hunters staying human and always will be, speaking on behalf of the humans.

" _Wait, you said the Hunters are humans… Leo isn't human. He is a humanoid turtle and Raph; he is all so a humanoid, but a turtle not a wolf," April interrupted as the wolf licked her fingers._

" _In due time, I will explain that maiden," the wolf promised to continue her story._

As I was saying the two factions were created, the Wolf Clan made sure humans stay in check not to harm nature and take what they need from it without greed.

For the Hunters, they made sure nature stays at bay, allowing humans to grow and take their natural course.

To govern them both a spirit of the forest was created by the heart of the young woman as she descended into something between, a human and wolf, but not a humanoid as the rest.

She wasn't part of one given world or another, becoming neutral.

That woman was your ancestor April.

" _My ancestor… So Raph was telling the truth about her being a wolf… But how…"_

The spirit of the forest has the ability to be a wolf or human, so she isn't accused of favoring either side.

I know you're wondering how that fits with you for you always been human.

You see there could only be one spirit of the forest at a time.

Of age the maiden of the family takes that role; your mother did, being claimed by a male from the Wolf Clan.

This has been like this for years. Your grandmother passed her position to your mother on the red moon, like her mother before her and so on.

" _My mom was the spirit of the forest? Wait! My father was part of the wolf clan?!"_

Yes, he was young maiden; by that union, your human mother could be the next spirit gaining the ability to be a wolf.

That is what the Wolf Clan does, claim the maiden as his mate, giving her the gift.

" _So Raph was doing the same thing as my father did with my mother?"_

He was, now that said; my story doesn't end there, unfortunately tragedy fell long ago, making this tradition that has been passed down through the centuries different and making you be raised in the dark over your family true history.

You see how things went; your family always had a daughter to continue the line, as for the Hunters, they had a similar path, consistently giving birth to males.

For centuries, both lines did the same only bringing new blood by marriage.

Then some time ago the wife of the main Hunter gave birth to twins, the likes that never happened before.

One of the twins was a female. What joy the Hunters had over this seeing how new blood will come to the fold by a new hunter not a woman.

Naming the twins Saki and Tang Shen, they were the Hunters a great hope and dreams.

Years past and both twins all grown up, Tang Shen fell in love with a humanoid turtle Yoshi.

Normally, such a union was unspeakable with the Hunters, since all Hunters have been humans, laying down the rules within their line never to be tainted, as they use to say, by humanoids.

The main Hunter loving his daughter seeing how much in love she was and how Yoshi proven himself to the old Hunter; he gave her permission to marry him.

Within the end, having a child of their own.

" _Leonardo…"_

Yes, Leo was their child. They were so happy, even your grandmother and mother were, for Yoshi ideals were what the Hunters needed to grow and flourish.

However, those times, everyone's hopes, were destroyed when Tang Shen fell ill passing away, leaving Yoshi broken hearted and her brother Saki in rage blaming your mother for not saving his sister.

" _That's awful… Poor Leo, so could my mother really help his mother?"_

No, there was nothing anyone could do for Tang Shen.

After that day, Yoshi fell into pieces, leaving Leo with his grandfather wandering around the countryside feeling the sting of his loss.

Then one day he came across a young Wolf Clan woman who was injured. Feeling sorry for her, he aided her; bringing her back to good health.

" _Why do I get a feeling I know where this is going?"_

Well, if you're thinking, they got close and had a child... yes, you are right, she became pregnant with Raphael.

" _Well, now I know why Raph is a turtle, then."_

Indeed maiden, with the news that both the Hunter and Wolf Clan had a child of the same blood, much joy was all around once again, bringing back the light to the darkness that was cast upon everyone.

This was a new beginning for all, and many promises came from the two brothers.

That too fell in ruins, and was short lived, as the news came upon Saki's ears.

In a rage, Saki proclaimed that Yoshi dishonored the memories of his sister, and he searched out revenge.

In fear, Raphael's mother came to your mother pleading for help. She feared Saki would kill Yoshi making both children fatherless. Your father took it upon himself to resolve this, seeking Yoshi to warn him…

That day your father gave his life, saving Yoshi which started another war like the one between the humans and wolves in the beginning.

" _What… Leo's uncle killed my father…"_

He did more than that, you see with another war at hand your mother had to stop it.

At the time, she just gave birth to you when the news of your father's death came to her.

She was so devastated it triggered her labor.

After giving birth to you, she was about to confront Saki, but he beat her to it, by showing up at your home.

In the chaos, he killed your mother giving your grandmother, her powers back.

Just before he tried to kill your grandmother and then you to end the line, Raph's mother came in to protect you, becoming injured in the process, dying some time after, but not before delivering Raphael's egg.

Yoshi hearing the news of Saki going for your family next and his unborn child, he came to your aid… then sadly he too was taken down by the hands of that mad raging lunatic Saki.

Enraged over her loss and how Saki killed so many not stopping his blood thirst; your grandmother pleaded with the gods for this madness to end.

At the time Saki's father, old by age came, was it the gods answering no one knows.

Either way, he was there to stop his son from taking the lives of you, your grandmother and Raph's.

Saki unable to disobey his father stopped his antics quickly backing down.

With the horrible deeds done, both your grandmother and Leo's grandfather talk things over, for they knew if they didn't the gods would pass judgment to them all.

Coming to an agreement that held Saki at bay from continuing his plot for revenge and blood, the destiny of both the Hunters and Wolf Clan would rest on the shoulders of you, Leo and Raph.

 _"Us?"_

You see the deal was you my maiden on the night of the red moon will choose between the Hunters or the Wolf Clan. You will either marry Leo or be claimed by Raph.

 _"I can't believe this… Why…" sighing April shook her head, knowing she couldn't complain for it did stop more blood from spilling back then and her grandmother didn't have any choice, "That is just part of it isn't it…"_

Yes it is, you see if you choose Leo, will stay human. Never becoming the spirit of the forest and all the humanoids will become animals and will not be part of the human's world.

" _Wait, if that is true, Leo is a humanoid too? What would he get out of it?"_

He would turn human because of his mother, as for Raph, he will either be a turtle or wolf for he is both.

" _What if I decide to choice Raph?"_

If you choice Raph, you once again like your ancestors become the spirit of the forest part human and part wolf, but never humanoid.

The humanoids will stay as they are and the humans will join their world. Becoming humanoids themselves, and the Hunters will be governed to be bonded to the Wolf Clan becoming one of the same, to stop their fighting since they will be kin.

" _So we determine what the future holds."_

You do.

 _"Then I have a question, why I was never told this?"_

In agreement, to make Saki to obey to these terms, he prohibited that you ever know the truth, saying that it would sway you to be claimed by Raph, not letting his nephew Leo to have a chance for your hand.

 _"So Leo all this time wanted my hand because of this contract that was made long ago."_

Unfortunately, yes.

* * *

Rising to her feet April look back in the direction of the church.

"Young maiden what are you planning to do?"

Sighing April held her sides, "What is right, I'm making my own decision, but first this stupid fighting must end, brothers shouldn't spill each other's blood!"


	16. Chapter 16

Red (Raph x April) Part 16

This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.  
So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks

This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday.

(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)  
Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.  
Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.

* * *

"Maiden what do you require of me?" the wolf asked, keeping up to April's dead run, while the damsel continued to rush forward towards the church.

"Can you stop the Wolf Clan from fighting? We need this bloodshed to stop immediately!" April breathed in heavily feeling her lung's burning, yet she refused to slow her pace for everything's ride on her getting to that church.

If her grandmother and Leo's grandfather had indeed made a deal to please the gods, what would the gods do if she doesn't decide, and this war continues?

Would the blood moon be used for its original purpose to punish them all?

Shaking her head the redhead couldn't believe this was happening, how conceded she was all this time!

It wasn't about her or Leo, nor Raph! It was the future of their world's fate that was really on the line and everyone in it.

If she didn't do her part before the moon was at its highest peak, they might all die!

"I will do my best my maiden," the wolf barked, "But what are you going to do? Who are you going to choose, though it doesn't matter who as long as you make your mind which one it will be before…"

"I know what will happen, I will choose before then, in order that the gods don't pass judgment on us all! I now fully understand my purpose in life and accept it without regret."

Smiling, though a smile on a wolf was an odd sight, the wolf appeared very pleased, "We wolves will always be behind you no matter what you choose my maiden. Follow your heart for the gods wouldn't be satisfied for anything less."

Leaping into the bushes the black wolf vanished into the shadows of the night.

"Yes, my heart… Be swift wolf, we need to get control of this situation sooner than later."

* * *

"Finally…" the damsel whimpered, out winded catching her breath, leaning against a withered tree casting a gaze over the church.

Seeping out was a rich aroma of blood, the forgotten church held heavy commotion within its walls.

Were Leo and Raph still fighting? Or have others joined the fruitless brawl while she was amiss?

"First things first, I have to stop them both from killing each other, then this matter about my grandmother will be dealt with afterwards," placing her hand on her chin April closed her eyes feeling apprehensive about her grandmother's death.

Why would Leo kill her? It just didn't seem right, something in his eyes and voice when Raph accused him seem sincere, as though he really had no idea that it was her or the fact he was the one that truly killed her. Did he know the truth, or was he too in the dark…

Snapping out of her train of thought; April had no time to dwell on the 'what ifs', she had to ask him up front to get the facts straight, making speculations wasn't getting her anywhere.

Pushing forward April entered the church by the side door, finding that going through the front would take too much time, and she wasn't sure if anyone was there hindering her from entering, wasting her time.

The interior of the church was in ruins, there were pews splintered scattered all over the place as the walls and floor were painted in blood.

The clashing of metal commenced above her, as April could see a catwalk high on one side of the church with the two brothers dancing, counter attacking and slashing at each other in pure rage.

Both brothers breathed heavily, letting out their hisses and growls, while their bodies were covered in cuts and blood not showing any signs of slowing down their assault.

Clenching her fist, April hurried to the middle of the chapel flashing a look at the turtle brothers, "That is enough, you two need to stop this foolishness at once!"

Rearing his head, Leo looked at her fearfully, "April?! What are you still doing here? You should go back to town where it is safe from this mutt!"

"Mutt?! You pompous prick, you're the one she is in danger from," Raph growled thrusting his fist forward, catching Leo's jaw line, as the turtle stumbled back, hissing in pain while a stream of blood poured out of his cut lip.

"Stop it, the both of you! Brothers shouldn't spill each other's blood!" April screamed at them.

"We are not brothers…" Leo tried to protest.

Having the turtle's eyes on her, April cleared her throat, "You two can't fight like this regardless what has happened in the past couple days. years all suffered much, we all lost our parents years ago... We can't do this, they wouldn't want this… Your father wouldn't want this, neither your mothers would abide this behavior. Can't you see this is wrong. This has to stop before we all lose!"

"April what are you talking about we all lose?" Leo looked at her complex.

"The gods will punish us if a decision isn't made by her," Raph answered tilting his head at Leo, then widening his eyes as he realized something he did not before, "Wait… you have no clue do you Leo?"

"No clue on what? Other then you are trying to claim her and kill her as a sacrifice?" Leo spat coldly, clouded in confusion when April seemed startled, yet not on the notion of being a sacrifice, but like she knew something he did not.

Insulted by the statement, Raph growled narrowing his eyes at Leo, "What the fuck? That's not what is going on here you dumb ass, who the hell told you that rubbish?"

Leo glanced over at April, lowering his blade, "April is he telling the truth…"

A strong sense of doubt suddenly took root over the Hunter as he seemed conflicted.

Opening her mouth to attempt to explain to shed some light to the hunter, a crash came from all sides of the damsel as the windows on her level exploded inwards.

Shards of glass flew in the air as April ducked for cover crouching as low as she could cover her head.

"April!" the turtles yelped in surprise, leaning forward against the metal fence looking down at her in horror.

A loud crunching pop sound echoed off the walls, as more glass shattered over the wooden floor of the church.

Flames rose claiming the church as its feeding ground, surrounding the damsel, trapping April in the middle of the hellish fire leaving her with no way of escape.

The intense heat of the flames kissed her fair skin, making April to hold her dress closer so it wouldn't ignite.

The fear consumed the damsel as she wildly looked around; April held her sides coughing over the smoke that entered her lungs.

"April!" Raph called out placing one foot on the railing to make the jump, only to scream feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen, seeing Leo's foot making contact to it.

"Sorry," Leo stated taking the turtle that had fallen to his knees by the scruff of his shell, throwing Raph through a nearby window.

"Damn it Leo," Raph curse as he slammed into the hard ground outside the church.

Taking a breath, putting away his blade Leo leaped forward entering the circle of flames with no remorse.

"Leo? Raph…" April's eyes widen stared at him doubtfully, over the fact the Hunter would do that to Raph; she thought she was getting through to him.

"April there is no time," Leo swept his hands under her ass, picking her up, holding her tightly against his body, as she squeaked in surprise.

"Leo?! What are you going to do?" April demanded an answer that only got silence from the turtle that wouldn't look straight into her face, placing his cloak around her.

"What I must in order to protect you… Like I have consistently done and will always do," Leo finally answered entering the flames.

* * *

The flames danced in the night air, devouring the church as men stood there in aw wondering if they accomplished their mission.

To their surprised, the door to the church suddenly flew off its hinges, and Leo came trembling out, holding something in his arms close to his burnt body with eyes full of pain.

Stumbling on the church's stairs the turtle lost his footing, falling down them, crashing in a heap of dust at the bottom.

"Hunter?!" the man called out to him confused to see the hunter was in the church when they set it into flames.

The hunter feeling his body close to its limits, Leo shakily rose up, yet only to feel too weak in his legs, collapsing again as he tried to avoid crushing April, who was bundled up in his arms.

"You… you fools! What were you thinking of setting the church alit?" Leo spat out growling, uncovering April that gasped for air.

Checking if she was injured, he gave a sigh of relief noticing there weren't any burn marks on her skin.

"We were ordered to…" the men claimed in defense, exchanging each other looks of fear, towards Leo's wrath.

"Ordered by whom," Leo got up finally, leaving April on the ground.

"By me," a male voice boomed from the darkness as a man with define features approached the other men with his sword on his hip.

"Uncle?!" Leo stuttered, eyeing his uncle with uncertainty.

Flashing a look at the man then back to Leo, April fear started to claw at her, was Leo referring him as the uncle who killed her parents?

Was he Saki, the same madman that caused all this mess in the first place?

"Leonardo, you failed," Saki walked forward, eyeing April in disgust.

"Failed… What are you talking about?" Leo asked, moving in front of April not to fond of how his uncle was eyeing April in such a manner.

"He is referring to the fact you didn't kill me, instead saved me leaving April with a choice to make," Raph hissed holding his side glaring at the despicable men.

"So you did give mercy to that beast! I knew you were nothing but a screw up," Saki growled backhanding Leo in the face.

Leo's face stinging red hot, he trembled before his uncle, swallowing hard, "Why do I have to kill him if I only have to marry April?"

"You stupid freak as long as he lives she can choose him!" Saki clenched his fist thrusting at Leo's face for his insolence.

"Don't you dare hurt him again!" Raph grin his teeth catching Saki's fist pushing him away from Leo.

"Raph?" Leo looked at the turtle questionably.

"I didn't!" Leo barked back as he could hear Raph taking a deep breath to hold himself back.

Smirking with delight, Saki drawn his sword, "You did Leonardo. The wolf you killed thinking it was going to attack April was no other then that hag, you foolish boy!"

Shaking his head violently Leo denied it, feeling the tears forming in his eyes, "No no… it couldn't have been her… Grandmother O'Neil.. no, I would… I would never hurt her, she was so kind to me..."

"Leo… so you're telling the truth… you didn't know after all?" Raph looked over his shoulder.

All this time he thought his brother knew the wolf was the grandmother and did the deed to trick April for her hand.

"Of course he didn't know," Saki interrupted proud of himself, "If he did, he would never do it, for he was too weak for his love over that old crone. I made sure it looked like the wolves did it and forced her to become a wolf herself until you came around. Knowing all to well you Leo, would think of that tramp's safety."

Horrified by the news Leo held his head, trembling in his horror. The reality of this was like an arrow through the heart, shattering the former proud hunter to pieces as he collapsed to his knees.

"Leo?!" April cried, extending her hand, reaching out to him to touch the turtle on the shoulder.

Instantly Leo retreated from her in shame, "I… I killed her… Oh by the light, what have I done…"

"Damn it, you demon!" Raph growled in rage, unable to take this man's treachery any longer and witnessing everyone he touches suffer, "How could you do this! What are you trying to accomplish, by deceiving us all!"

Flexing his hand, swinging his blade in a circular motion, Saki gave Raph a devilish grin, bringing shivers down the turtle's spine, "I'm going to win by making the hussy marry that pathetic excuse of a boy, so all you humanoids will be just plain mindless animals. When that happens, I will hunt you all making you trophies for my walls."

"You're sick!" April screamed at the madman.

"So that is what will happen if I marry April…" Leo slowly rose to his feet, "All I wanted to do was protect the only family I had…" Looking up Leo's eyes were hollow and hard, "The only people that treated me normal was Grandmother O'Neil and April… They didn't treat me like some humanoid but family… AND YOU MADE ME TAKE HER LIFE!"

Pushing pass Raph, Leo lunged at his uncle with his blade held high, "I never wanted to marry April, I only would do it to save her since I love her so much! You twisted everything! You told me to act like an ass to win her! Telling me I had to force her hand to save her! You lied to me, everything you taught me was nothing but a lie!"

Countering the attack the uncle laughed, mused over his nephew's anger, "You would have lost any chance with her, if I didn't push you Leonardo, it's your destiny!"

"Screw your destiny, Uncle! I should have listened to my heart that told me something was amiss, yet I was a fool. I will not be fooled again," Leo roared clashing his blade with his uncles seeing he was out match by far.

"Leo, you will never beat me boy!"

"We will see," Leo snarled noticing the men that were still hanging around, appeared to be lost in what to do.

Fearing his uncle giving the orders to kill Raph, Leo flashed a look at his brother's direction, "Raph take April and run!"

"Leo!?" both April and Raph became stunned by his demand and were not willing to leave him with this psycho.

"DO IT! Raphael you mutt, protect her! Don't you love her?"

"I do…" Raph reached out stopping himself, noticing the other humans getting ready to intervene making him their next target.

Sighing under his breath, Raph turned around scooping April up in his arms as the damsel screamed and kicked in protest.

"Raph, we can't just leave him!" April cried, watching Leo continue to fight, slowly losing speed and strength with every strike and dodge.

"I'm sorry April…" Raph held in the burning pain over this decision pressing forward.


	17. Chapter 17

Red (Raph x April) Part 17

This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.  
So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks

This story will be posted in short drabble length parts, that will be updated ever Saturday.

(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)  
Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.  
Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.

* * *

"Raph, we need to go back!" April hammered his shell rapidly hoping to get through to the turtle.

"I'm sorry April, but I can't let that lunatic get his hands on you," Raph admitted sadly, running as fast as his legs could take him.

The trees blurred by them, the turtle did not slow his pace or dared to look back, fearing he would change his mind and head back to the middle of that battle to save his brother.

Never in his life has he felt so concerned over Leo, before he had to admit there was much animosity towards the older brother. Yet now he had no such feelings, he felt bad for Leo, all this time the brother was living in lies, being twisted to that man's desires to get his revenge.

Wasn't the death of all their parents enough?

"Raph please…" April buried her wet face full of tears into his neck, continuing to plead with him.

Coming to a dead stop, Raph breathed in deeply, letting April down as she turned towards the direction of the church, "Raph we need…"

Pressing his lips against hers, Raph whimpered softly, "I will go back Red, I will not let any harm come to you and I can't just leave him either."

Letting go of her lips Raph turned around, suddenly feeling April grabbing his arm, "Raph I… I want to say…"

"I will not abide it!" Saki voice echoed in the night, stopping April from saying anything further.

Raph flashed his head towards the man just as the Hunter blade came down on him, quickly Raph counterattack it with his sai, "Saki! Where is Leo?" Raph snarled.

"Don't worry, he is still alive, he is still useful, as for you on the other hand, I will not show mercy!" Saki kicked Raph in the gut sending the turtle hurling into the air.

"Raph!" April gasped, feeling Saki's tight grip around her arm, "Let go of me!"

"You still have a purpose girl or I would have exterminated you long ago," Saki coldly spat reefing April back into the arms of two men that were awaiting for their orders from Saki.

"Take her to my pathetic excuse of a nephew, I will deal with this abomination."

"No, don't hurt him! Raph get up! Get up! RAPHAEL!"

* * *

"Let go of me this instance," April kicked and screamed being dragged by two men through the woods, she wasn't sure what happened to Raph after these two thugs spirit her away.

Was he still alive?

He couldn't lose to Saki, he can't!

"Shut up witch! The boss's orders was to bring you back to the church," the one man bark violently, pulling her arm harder making April trip over her own two feet.

"There is no way we will let you go, the boss told us if you don't marry Leonardo we will be cursed!"

"You can't force my decision I am the one that chooses!" April screamed more, fighting back, which was a fruitless act.

"April… oh no…" a weak voice coughed from somewhere pass the bushes.

In the clearing the church that once stood against the ages, burned down to ashes still spewing black smoke.

Leo sat there on his knees tied up in ropes with his arms hanging over a long piece of wood, which pressed against his shell preventing the formal Hunter from moving.

"Leo, what has he done to you?" April gasped being thrown to the turtle's side, seeing the deep cuts that Raph didn't inflict.

Leo left eye swollen shut was purple, his left side of his cheek was also swollen and he was in much pain trying his best to hide it from April.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't defeat him… April where is Raph?" Leo turned his head towards her hissing in agony by this effort.

"The big bad wolf was cut down by the greatest of the Hunters!" Saki voice charmed from the darkness.

Horrified, both April and Leo exchanged looks before setting their glares towards Saki, who stood there proud with his blade in his hand, which was full of rich new blood.

"NO!" Leo overpowered April cries of despair, "You can't win!"

"Oh I did win boy! Now let's end this and get the wench to marry you," Saki waved over the frighten priest who had two men escorting him.

"End the ceremony priest. You can just continue where you left off and we will let you go on your way," Saki ordered.

The priest shaking violently, eyes widened at the two youngsters, took a large gulp choking out the words, which he left off before Raph interrupted the first go around, "Do you April O'Neil take Leo as your husband?"

"She will not!" Leo spat getting a swift kick from his uncle, making the turtle fall onto his back.

"Shut up boy. Now little demon, say it! Say you will marry this freak!"

"NO!" April shrieked at Saki.

In a fury, Saki grabbed the damsel by the throat raising her above the ground.

Helplessly April's legs dangled, feeling the life slowly being suffocated out of her.

"You will say yes!"

"Let her go you monster," Leo rolled to his side, using all his strength to get back to his knees.

"Say yes, witch!" Saki shook her vigorously.

Gasping, April's eyes watered as she watched the blood moon rising above the tree line, coming to its highest peak.

"No…I….will…not….marry Leo…" April wheezed out clawing at Saki's hand in vain.

Readying his blade Saki's face hardened, "Then you're no use to me anymore! If you will not do it, then I will kill you to break this curse your family brought upon us long ago."

"APRIL!" Leo screamed in horror watching Saki's blade, rip through April's chest.

A hot burning sensation claimed her body as April eyes rolled back, while something warm and sticky ran down her legs.

She could feel death approaching with his icy hands grabbing for her soul.

In the last moments before her final breath, the damsel stared at the moon; its red glow wasn't ominous at all, yet strikingly beautiful.

Whispering on her last breath, tears rained down her face, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"April? April!" Leo cried dragging himself towards the lifeless body of the damsel.

She laid there on the ground with dead hollow eyes staring at the moon, there was no movement to her and her dress became crimson by her blood.

"Why! WHY!" Leo shuddered, wanting to be free from his bonds to hold her, to shake her to wake up and stop playing games.

She couldn't be dead; she was just playing the part that's all, to trick Saki… Leo falling apart wanted this to be a nightmare that he will awake from. To lose his family like this was more than he could bear.

"Be thankful boy, it's not you," Saki cleaned his blade.

"What have you done!" a gruff voice asked.

Stumbling out of the bushes, Raph dragged his dead leg using a stick to hold himself up; he was just as bad in shape as Leo was in.

Hearing the wolf clan turtle's voice Saki snapped his head towards Raph direction in utter disbelief, "You're still alive? You don't know when to give up do you freak? No matter, you have lost!"

Picking up April's corpse Saki threw it at Raph.

Seeing her body coming towards him, Raph let go of his walking cane leaping forward, falling into the dirt catching April in his arms.

She was cold, there was no breath or heartbeat. With his trembling hands Raph gently stroke her pale face, "No April… my Red, this can't be happening."

The tears formed in the big bad wolf's eyes, pressing her close to him, Raph wailed as it twisted into a howl, instantly the woods was polluted with howls.

The wolves were mourning her death.

Stricken by grief Raph placed April down gently, rising to his feet, his eyes cold and hard glowed pure yellow.

"You will pay for this Saki!" Raph roared clenching his fist; his body rippled in the likes that Leo has never seen.

In terror all the men back away swiftly from Raph as the turtle's body started to change before their eyes.

He became larger in size; his muscles burst out; his chest became soft; his shell disappeared, replaced by thick black fur; his green skin was no more.

The former turtle wasn't a turtle anymore, now was a large beast with sharp claws and teeth, rearing his head back Raph howled louder spreading fear into the hearts of the men.

"So the rumors are true, being part of the wolf clan you can turn into such a beast. I always wanted to hunt such a creature as you," Saki smirked drawing his blade.

Growling the big bad wolf went for Leo first, hovering over the turtle.

Blinking Leo gawked feeling small in comparison to his little brother, "By the light, you're huge."

The wolf grinning slashed behind Leo's shell releasing the Hunter from his chains.

Slowly, Leo got back to his feet with the help from Raph who didn't usher a word, which Leo figured the little brother was unable to speak human speech in this form.

"I see… let's end this as brothers," Leo nodded, accepting his sword that Raph pickup for him, handing it to the tired turtle.

Leo knew he was passed his limits, but for April, his only true family, he wasn't going to back down, helping his brother to take down Saki one and for all!


	18. Chapter 18 Final

_**Red (Raph x April) Part 18 Final**_ _ **  
**_

 _THE ADULT VERSION IS ON AO3 ONLY..._

 _ **This is a fantasy/fairytale/horror using TMNT Characters, please note they will not act like their counterparts from any universe.**_ **  
** _ **So please keep that in mind and not comment that so and so wouldn't act like that and so forth thanks**_

 _ **(TMNT CC are AU based fantasy based on 2003 version turtles but not based on TMNT Universe)**_ **  
** _ **Warning (Rated: T) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, violence, gore.**_ **  
** _ **Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.**_

* * *

 _The night sky under the blood moon, illuminated the horrors that unfolded. Men and wolves were at each other's' throats. Blood and death swept the woods like a plague._

 _The brothers trying to defeat the murderer of their parents and April, fought Saki with no remorse. Raph in his wolf form showed his brute strength, aided by his brother skillful swordsmanship. The gods not pleased with this disgraceful display from both wolf, and men grew angry casting judgment upon the world…._

"Please don't do this…" April pressed her body down to the cold stone floor, bowing her head towards the towering gods before her.

"The deal child was not met," the figureless gods boomed like thunder.

"We were going to… we wanted to…" April trembled in their presence.

Meeting death she was brought before them, why she wasn't sure, other then she felt she had to plead for forgiveness.

"That isn't enough, child."

Mustering her courage the damsel jumped to her feet, "It is enough! We never asked for this! We never asked to be judged! We are only mortals; we learn and grow. In that process, we make mistakes and great achievements! You can't punish us all for one's mistakes! That is not fair!"

"Silence!" the gods ordered, making the room shake beneath April's feet.

"No, I will not be silent! That world is my home, and you are going to strike everyone down including the ones I love!"

"You have never chosen child for that the deal wasn't met," the gods rained down the same truth.

"I did choose, but never got the opportunity to go through with it," April yelled back, taking a step forward as the god stared at her intrigued over her determination and bravery.

"If so child what was your choice?"

Taking a breath, April smiled, "It was…"

* * *

Dodging the madman's blade Leo huffed feeling his lungs were on fire as his brother too, seemed to be straining for air.

How long can they go on? How was it that no matter what they threw at Saki, he didn't seem to break a sweat? No human could be that strong and take on an assault from a highly skill hunter and the big bad wolf, regardless both were not at full strength.

What was Saki's deal? It was like he had some hidden power.

"I will relish in taking the heads clear off your revolting bodies," Saki grin stepping forward, stopping in his tracks hearing the horrified cries of men around him.

All three took their attention off their battle to see what was going on, noticing the humans that were standing there watching this fight, cringing holding their sides, collapsing to the ground like flies.

"What is going on?" Leo gasped as Raph suddenly turned back to his turtle form, looking at his hands in confusion.

He shouldn't have changed back against his will…

"I… I don't know," Raph finally said, clenching his fist feeling like he had lost a part of himself.

"No this can't be!" Saki's blade shook in his hand; his eyes widen witnessing all the humans starting to change into humanoids!

The men stared at each other in disbelief as the fear took root.

"The are all changing? How is this possible?" Leo asked Raph, who only shrugged.

"I don't know Leo; the only way this could be happening is… April, she must have chosen?!"

The turtle quickly turned towards the still lifeless body of April, did she chose him? Raph thought they would have to go through the claiming ceremony, yet that never happened how could she have chosen?

"NO I will not let this happen!" Saki roared swiftly attacking Raph, meeting Leo's blade that somehow pierced through his heart.

Saki's eyes widen in horror towards his nephew, "This… How can it still end like this… All I have done to prevent it…They told me you would be the one that will be my downfall, when the hussy picks that mutt… I never thought it would come to pass… I curse you boy! You're no hunter only some freak of …nature just like your father…"

The weight of Saki body pressed into the blade more, his eyes became still and silent as all the life in him faded away.

Letting go of the blade, Leo watched Saki's dead body fall to the ground shattering then exploding into dust, "What the…"

"I guess the rumors about him was true, he did sell his soul to something foul, that is why we couldn't beat him, until a choice was made," Raph shook his head, taking a quick look around seeing the fear growing, "Hunter you need to get control of these men, before they become wild and turn on each other."

"Me?!" Leo swallowed hard.

"Yes you, you're their Hunter they will listen to you, who better to lead them?" Raph smiled placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

The Hunter still not very confident on the notion nervously nodded, leaving his brother's side to attend the terrified people, hoping to bring them clarity to this new situation and life.

Knowing they were in good hands Raph turned back towards April kneeling before her scooping her up into his arms.

Gently he stroked her cheek, as the black wolf came to him, "Brother…"

"Angel bring me to the fields," Raph pleaded, holding April tighter against his chest.

"Are you sure… she… is gone brother wolf," Angel golden eyes sadden, licking her maiden's hand.

"Please Angel I need to go there. She has chosen me, so I want to bring her there to lay her to rest…" Raph lip trembled.

"Then yes brother wolf, I will bring you to the fields."

* * *

Walking down the path of trees, Raph carried April ignoring his growing pain from his wounds.

Just beyond the horizon were the fields, the ones he wanted to bring April too.

These fields were encased by the dark woods, that bloomed flowers not seen by man; a place one's soul took flight by its beauty and soft touch.

Reaching them, Raph took a breath as the wolf stood at the borders not daring to pass them, "Wolf brother, I can't go any further, this place is for only the wolf clan and the sprit of the forest."

Nodding Raph walked forward not ushering a word; he never thought he would see himself treading into these fields alone or with her dead in his arms.

This was messed up; this wasn't how it was to be, how could he fail her so miserably?

Finding a nice patch of grass Raph lowered the damsel body down, laying her on her back so he could see her face fully.

"I'm sorry Red… I should have been stronger," Raph broken down, burying his beak into her chest, "How could I have let this happen! I fell for the deceptions, causing you grief and fear, when all I wanted to do was show you how much I loved you…"

Wrapping his arms around her; Raph continued to cry, "I always loved you, since I first saw you when you were only seven. You were unaware I was there, for it was against the rules for us to meet before the blood moon. I use to watch over you, make sure no harm came to you and even leaved you presents. The smiles that came across your lips when you found my flowers, and surprises brought me great joy. So much I wanted to let you know I was there. Even Grandmother O'Neil noticed my sadness and tried to cheer me up with sweets and help me to give you your gifts…"

Sniffling Raph fell apart spiraling into despair, "Why did you have to die!" rearing his head to the moon Raph narrowed his eyes in rage, "She didn't deserve this! You could have taken my life and spared hers!"

"Raph…" a weak voice called him back from his growing anger, cleansing it from his heart.

Flashing his head towards her in disbelief, thinking he had become mad by grief, Raph stared at the damsel who eyes flutter open, "April?" Raph checked her stomach ripping apart of the dress seeing the once wound was now fully healed.

"Do you really love me?" April tried to smile finding it a hard achievement.

"Yes of course, I do! Red, I do love you," Raph kissed her on the forehead feeling her face becoming warmer by every passing second.

"I love you too," April's hand shook reaching for his face.

Raph grabbed it gently, stroking it with his thumb, "April, I thought I lost you forever."

Sadness filled her eyes, as she looked away, "Raph, I'm not alive really."

"What do you mean you're not alive; you have a heart beat, your warm, breathing even!" Raph barked in confusion.

"They allow me to have this last chance to say my goodbyes," April wept, feeling Raph grip tighten around her, while the turtle shook his head in horror.

"No…you're alive they can't take you away from me! They can't do this to you," Raph whimpered, having April soft hand ghosting over his cheek.

"I'm sorry that is the deal. I made my choice, and they spared everyone and gave me this last chance, something they would never do."

Raph closing his eyes took a breath, clearing his clouded mind of the rich depressing feelings, "Then if this is it... I want to claim you Red. To make you mine and be yours forever. I pledge myself to you."

"Raph?" April asked, feeling his lips pressing against hers.

"Please accept me and become my mate. Even if these are our last moments together, I want my soul to bind to yours and only yours," Raph churred, placing his hand on her back.

Letting a delightful moan, feeling that heat she felt when she first met him, April pressed into him more, "I accept, I am forever yours Raphael."

* * *

Exhausted by their lovemaking April flopped back down into the soft grass gazing at the turtle that had his eyes closed trying to control his breathing.

"Raph, I love you so much," April suddenly churred.

Surprised by the sound bubbling out of her throat April stared at Raph's widening eyes, "April…"

"Raph what is wrong?" April wildly asked, unsure why he had such an expression on his face.

Raph quickly took her hand showing the damsel the once five fingers pale white skin, was a light-green shade, and she only had three fingers.

Gasping April sat up immediately looking over her body, she was confused, why did she started to look like a humanoid turtle!

"Raph, I don't understand?" April shook, feeling a wave of fear as the male turtle tried to calm her.

"You have chosen the wolf clan brother; he has claimed you over death. You have given him your heart, maiden and he wished for you to live, to do so you must be like him just like the rest of the world, a humanoid. There will be no longer a spirit of the forest, let your heart guide your children, make this world proud for generations to come," a voice echoed in the night as both turtles peered up to the moon.

"They spared you… they," wrapping April in his arms Raph let out a laugh, "You're going to live Red; I'm not going to lose you!"

Smiling letting her body relax into his, April held him back, "I'm going to live… Raph am I still desirable to you, even like this?"

Rolling his eyes, Raph chuckled, "Red you always will be, I told you before your perfect for me."

"Good, for your perfect too Raph. Can we… I want to move back into the woods; I don't want to live in town anymore; this is my home. I wish I figured that out before."

"Yes we can. April whatever your heart desires I will fulfill it. April one thing I must ask, about Leo…" Raph let her go gazing into her green eyes.

"I forgive him; it wasn't his fault and would like him to continue being a part of our family," April placed her hand on her stomach seeing the confusion in the male turtle's eyes, "he is your brother after all."

"Yeah your right, I would like that too…. April why are you acting like that?" Raph raised an eyebrow at her noticing she was rubbing her stomach strangely.

Kissing him on the lips the damsel beamed, "Oh, you will find out soon enough, father to be…"

She found what she has been seeking for so long and now she wasn't afraid anymore of the big bad wolf...

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
